The Ultimate Fighter
by 666 Black Panther
Summary: Slight AU. StD hasn't happen... yet. Ron has a secret that even Kim doesn't know about, why is he turning up with bruises? What happens when someone other than Kim finds out first? First KP fic.
1. Chapter 1 Senior Year

Disclaimer: I don't own either the UFC or Kim Possible.

A/N:  
Slight AU. StD hasn't happen... yet. Ron has a secret that even Kim doesn't know about, why is he turning up with bruises? What happens when someone other than Kim finds out?The idea of this story is nothing new but I haven't seen this kind of x-over for a Kim Possible fic.

First off and probably most importantly, the UFC portrayed here will have little to nothing to do with the real thing other then the name and ring, I have not watched a real UFC match before as they don't show it in Singapore (not that I know of), I'm a WWE guy. So some of the UFC rules that I know off like no kicking while you're on your back or no head stomping will be thrown out. This UFC will be a mix of what I know and WWE so some rules/matches will be made-up as needed, this might cause some plot-holes. So remember this is not the REAL UFC so take it with just a pinch of salt after all this story involves a Highschool Cheerleader and magically enhanced best friend who save the World on a regular basis.

Now on with the story.

-- Middleton High --

It was your average day in Middleton, the front door of Middleton High swung open as Ron Stoppable pushed his way through. For most of his peers, this was a major highlight of their young lives, the first week of senior year.

Ron was viewed by his fellow students as a young man, who while odd, was very easy going and willing to put his own pride on the line to let his seemingly never-ending supply of cheerfulness rub off on his fellow man. However, that devil-may-care demeanor had faded slightly replaced by an air confidence and strength that wasn't as pronoun as before.

As he rounded the corner to his locker, his ever present goofy smile on his face along with a black eye and a cut lip but all that did not seem to bother him as he walked back straight, not slouching and confidence, stopping at his locker dialing up the combination.

Rufus climbs out of Ron's pocket and on to his shoulder, "Cheese!"

"Sorry buddy you ate the last slice in my locker yesterday."

"Awww…"

"Don't worry buddy. We'll hit Bueno Nacho after school today." Rufus cheered up and returned to Ron's pocket.

"Hey Ron."

Ron closed his looker door slightly and saw his best friend Kim Possible opening her locker, getting out some books before closing it and facing Ron.

"Hey KP." Ron closed his locker and turned to face Kim.

Kim looked over the changes that Ron's been through the last couple of weeks or was it months she never really noticed till a couple of weeks ago. Though he never showed it or even told her, Kim knew Ron had been working out, while it didn't show through his regular clothes it does when he wears his mission gear. And she certainly felt the muscles that lay under those clothes when they danced at junior prom, she never did find that right someone to go with (or maybe she did), that's why she went with Ron as friends of course.

Kim frowned as she noticed his black eye and cut lip, "Ron, how did you get these?" Kim asked as gently touched his right eye and work its way down to his lip.

"Oh you know me KP. Hit myself pulling a box out of the closet." Ron answered with a goofy grin.

Kim didn't buy that at all, maybe the first time but not now. She never liked the bruises and cuts especially since he's been getting them more often, now almost every month sometimes every week he'd get a new bruise or something but Ron would always brush them off or make up some ridiculous excuse for them. She knew not to push Ron too much for an answer but that did not mean she could push a little.

She wanted to push a little more but noticed that if they did not get going they were going to be late for classes, "I'll catch you later at lunch then."

"See ya KP. Oh Bueno Nacho after school today?"

"Sure Ron."

-- Drakken's Hideout --

Shego walks into Dr. Drakken's office to see him talking on the phone and typing away at his computer.

"Yes… yes… I'm checking the files now… ah yes the design is prefect. The money is being transferred as we speak… of course it is! I'm good for the money. Well, pleasure doing business with you."

"What was that about?"

"That was just some hired help I had steal a design I needed." He asked as he got up and walked out the door.

"Why didn't you send me to get it?!" Shego did not know if she was glad at not having to run an errand for Drakken or angry because her pride was hurt at not being sent so she chose to be angry.

Drakken looked into a room with a giant ray go aria, walking ahead and shaking his head in disappointment he answered, "I needed to make sure there was no trace that could lead back to me. Lord knows that Possible knows you well enough to spot your handy work."

"Hmm… You do have a point." Shego admitted somewhat impressed but the depth of thought her employer put into his plan. "So what did you have stolen and what's the big plan."

"Uh uh uh." Dr Drakken smirked and wagged his finger, "In due time Shego. All in due time." He ignored Shego's murderous look and continued inspecting the different labs, "After all the resources I've put in researching and developing the latest death rays, torture and interrogation methods as well as assorted other project will soon bear fruit."

Drakken walks into a lab followed closely by Shego and spots a balding scientist next to a tank with large tentacles hanging over the edge of the tank, "Ah Hemerson crucial to the mutant life-form program. How is our little pet?"

"Err… well sir you see."

"It doesn't really matter for now as long as it's mean and ready for the next phase."

"But… but… but…"

"Come Shego. On to the next part of my plan."

"But… but… but sir there's a problem with the monster." But Drakken had already walked out the door.

"Oh dear."

-- Space Centre --

"YES! The Hephaestus Project is a go! Who's the man! Who's the man!" Mr. Possible cheered before he was turned around and came face to face with Shego.

"I'm the man." Drakken stepped out of the shadows. "The man who wants the Hephaestus Project."

"My teenage daughter is not afraid of you so why should I be… Drew?"

"I hate it when you call me that!"

"Still can't get a date I bet." Shego tried not to laugh but a snort or two managed to get out.

"Why does every Possible I meet have to give me lip. What is it with society these days has everyone…"

"Sorry to interrupt your rant but there is no way I'm going to tell you anything about the Hephaestus Project."

"Well you know what they say, if you want to make an omelette you have to break a few egg-heads." Shego got behind Mr. Possible and lit her hands.

"Ok. Hold the phone here." Mr. Possible used his stylist to tap a few buttons on the screen, "Are you sure you wish to delete file Hephaestus?"

"What? No!"

"Yes."

"Dr. Possible voice print acknowledged." The computer tablet replied before it shut down.

"You deleted it!? Are you mad!?"

"No worries. I got it all up here." Mr. Possible tapped his forehead.

"That's good then because I have a brain tap machine and I've been dying to use it."

-- Bueno Nacho --

Ron sat at his usual booth waiting for Kim when Rufus jumped on the table and rubbed his stomach.

"Sorry bud, we gotta wait for KP."

Ron saw Kim ran into Bueno Nacho and was about to greet her when he noticed the look of worry on her face.

"KP, what's wrong?"

Kim grabbed Ron's shoulders, "Drakken has my dad."

Ron's face grew serious, "Alright. Mission time."

-- Drakken's Hideout --

Kim and Ron crept down the empty hallway towards what they believed to be the command centre.

"This feels kinda trapish." Ron looked around the empty hallway.

"Not a word but ya, I feel the same way too."

Kim and Ron made their way into Drakken's office and entered the completely dark room, lit only by the lights in the corridor. But the room was thrown into darkness when the door slammed shut, the lights came on revealing Kim and Ron in fighting stances surrounded by Drakken's uniform clad henchmen and Shego leaning casually on Drakken's desk.

"Well well looks like I win the bet. Thanks for coming here Princess. Dr. D thought you'd head straight to the bottom chamber for your dad."

"Wade couldn't pin-point where my dad was exactly but thank you for the info."

Shego smirked, lit up and dove towards Kim, who lunged forward to meet her head on while Ron remained standing surrounded by the Henchmen, some of whom were armed with shock sticks.

"Err. Hey guys." Ron waved nervously before he ducked a swing from a shock stick and ran out the door, followed by all the henchmen.

Kim dropped low and spun, attempting to sweep Shego's ankles with her extended foot. Kim continued the spin as she rose to her feet, following her first move with a combination of jabs and knees.

Shego jumped over Kim's sweeping foot and twisted her head away from Kim's jabs but Kim's knee scored a solid hit to the side of Shego's thigh. The green woman launched a hard left-right combination, forcing Kim to back off.

"Shouldn't you be going to help your sidekick, Kimmie?"

"He can handle himself." Kim threw a round-house kick at Shego's head but missed, "And he's my partner."

Ron turned right and ran down the corridor right into a dead end.

"No where left to run, sidekick."

Ron straightened his back and creaked his neck, "Who said I was running away?" Ron answered in a deep, confidence voice.

The guards stepped back a little as Ron turned to face them, something was different about him. Before any of them could figure out what was going on, Ron charged at them.

-- - --

Kim gasped as she barely managed to dodge the scorching green plasma energy burning from Shego's clawed fingertips, singing a couple of hairs. The flaming, sparking green energy surged from Shego's fingers like torches flashing with jade green fire.

Kim ducked and dodged another swipe from Shego's claws, her cheerleader abilities allowing her to maneuver out of Shego's attacks and return a few of her own.

Kim rose up her arm and blocked one of Shego's punches, she then reached out and grabbed Shego's other arm, violently jerking both wrists down and tried to catch Shego's chin with a bicycle kick but she managed to pull out of Kim's grip.

Kim grunted as her arms slammed into Shego's clawed digits, she could feel the hot, burning, stinging sensations of Shego's energy waves sparking from her black gloved hands. Shego's black and green suited leg lifted up and nailed Kim right in her bare midriff. Kim grunted as she flew back a couple of feet.

"Aww. What's the matter Kimmie? Feeling winded already?" Shego taunted.

Kim just smirked, "You wish Shego." And the two charged at each other again.

-- - --

Mr. Possible struggled against his ropes to try to stay out of reach of the tentacles of the creature in the tank.

"DR.P!"

"RONALD!"

Ron ran towards the tank but stopped when three Sythnodrones rose from the floor.

"Ah Kim Possible… Wait." A hologram of Drakken appeared and looked around in confusion, "Where's Kim Possible… err… What's your name?"

"Oh come on. After all this time you still don't remember my name? It's not that hard to remember."

"Whatever." Drakken took a second look at Ron, "You look different."

"Yup, the Ron-man's been working out."

"Well work this out. ATTACK!"

Two drones charged him head on, their fists raised and ready to strike. Thinking quickly, Ron charged towards them then dove right between them before they were able to adjust. He quickly got back to his feet, displaying a self-satisfied smile.

The smile didn't last long as he suddenly realized that he was now nose-to-nose with the third drone. Making things worse, the sound of hurried footsteps behind him told Ron that the first two drones had now reversed course and were bearing down on him from the rear.

Ron dove between the legs of the Sythnodrone and mule kicked it in the back into the other drones.

"Booyah!"

A laser turret lowered itself from the ceiling and started blasting away trying to hit Ron. Ron was having a hard time dodging both the attacking Sythnodrones and the laser turret. Ron dodged as one of the drones tried to grab Ron and got a hole blown in its chest.

Ron sweep kicked a drone, forcing it on its back but before it could get up Rufus jumped on its chest and bit a hole in its chest causing it to deflate as the Sythno-goo was drained from its body.

Ron was about to thank Rufus but was cut off when the last Sythnodrone came up back Ron and grabbed him before it turned to face the laser which was taking aim at the pair. Ron started to panic as he drove repeated elbows into the droves gut. He headbutted the face of the Sythnodrone twice before forcing them back into the tank.

Ron managed to move the two of them out of the way just as the laser turret fired another blast which punched a hole in the tank. Ron dropped his head just as another blast blew the head of the Sythodrone.

Ron looked up just as he heard the laser power down and saw Rufus standing on top of the laser, holding a disconnected wire in one paw and giving a thumbs up.

"Booyah! Way to go Rufus."

"Err… Ronald." Dr. Possible called as went under the water.

"Oh ya! Hold on Dr.P!" Ron ran towards the tank and gave quick straight kick to the weaken glass side of the tank was broke and released all the water revealing a cute octopus-like creature with huge eyes looking fearfully at Ron.

"Awwww… aren't you just the cutest thing?" Ron sounded like he was talking to a baby.

"Ya. Cute." Rufus hoped on Ron shoulder.

The creature hurriedly moved towards an escape tunnel as Ron untied Mr. Possible.

"Let's go. We got to find the command center then Kim."

-- - --

Kim kicked Shego off her and jumped back up and got into a fighting stance waiting for Shego to retaliate.

But before either of them could make a move, a loud buzzing alarm started ringing accompanied by flashing red lights, "Warning. Warning. Base Self-destruct activated. T-minus sixty seconds to total base destruction. All personnel evacuate immediately." A robotic female voice called out.

"Damn. Looks like that boyfriend of yours did his thing. See ya Princess." Shego took off and Kim took it as her cue to leave.

Kim managed to get out of the lair just as it exploded and saw Ron and her dad taking cover behind some boulders. She leaped over the boulder and took cover with Ron and Mr. Possible.

As soon as it was safe Kim hugged her dad, "Dad, thank goodness you're safe."

"Yes, thanks to Ronald here."

"Thanks Ron." She hugged him.

"Like you say KP, No Big."

Ron returned the hugback just shrugged, "Like you say KP, 'No big'."

"Way big Ron." She smiled, "Way big."

"So dad what did Drakken want with you?"

Mr. Possible looked confused, "I really don't know, I don't remember giving him anything important or even what happened between been taken from the Space Centre and hanging over a tank with a monster in it."

It's ok dad. Let's just head home."

-- Middleton Mall, Club Banana --

"So what you doing tonight?" Monique asked Kim as she tried on a dress she considered buying.

"Well you know Friday night is 'Ron Night'."

"So you two made it official?"

"Ya after that whole incident with me jelling over Ron, Felix and their whole zombie thingy, we decided to make it official unless there's a mission or some other snitch."

"That's nice girl. Now you don't have to call in the whole Cheer Squad again." Monique smirked.

"Well… ya." Kim flushed slightly, "And I really wanted to thank him for coming through and saving my dad yesterday."

"So any clue why did evil dude pull the dad-napping anyway?"

"Probably to mess with me and/or my dad, they were in college together for awhile. It just doesn't make any sense this time, it seemed pretty random."

Monique was about to say something when her cell-phone rang, "Oh. Hold it Kim. Talk to me… ah huh… Ah man! Thanks anyway." Monique sighed and hung up.

"Trouble?"

"No… That was a friend of mine. I was hoping to score tickets to next week's UFC show."

"UFC?" Kim walked out of the dressing stall in a red spaghetti strap knee length dress. "What you think?"

"First off, girl you have got to buy that dress. Two, Ultimate Fighting Championship. It's the biggest up and coming sports entertainment show there is right now, they overtook GWA in the beginning of the year."

Kim walked back into the stall, "Never heard of them. It's probably just as phony as GWA anyway."

"Oh no girl. You did not just go there. Anyway it's not phony, most of these guys are straight up. It's a mixed martial arts competition but they do have some rather interesting matches instead of the straightforward fights in the octagon."

"Octagon?"

"Ya, they're ring is an octagon and has six foot high barriers to keep the fighters in. It can get pretty violence and bloody so it's not showed on regular TV but I heard they're trying to change that."

"Sounds like something Ron might like but then again it might be too violent for him."

"Speaking of Ron, what's with his bruises, he's been getting them more often lately."

"He says it's from the henchmen and sometimes from the bullies. I guess he can't outrun them all the time." Kim sounded a little guilty, "But I thought I fixed the bully problem when we switched bodies last time."

"True, I would have heard about something like that. In fact, word is most bullies give Ron a wide breath." Monique answered before she realized what Kim said, "YOU SWITCHED BODIES WITH RON!?"

Kim blushed and told Monique the story of how Ron and her switch bodies because of one of Drakken's schemes.

After hearing Kim's story, she smirked and couldn't help but ask, "So tell me girl, how much is our Ron packing in his pants?"

Kim blushed redder than her hair, "MONIQUE!"

-- Middleton High --

Ron lethargically walked towards his locker, classes had been brutal with Mr. Barkin assigning him three additional homework assignment but at least he didn't give him detention today and the day was finally over.

"Well if it isn't Possible's little lap-dog."

That was the last voice he wanted to hear at the end of the day. "Well hello to you too Bon Bon." Ron greeted with his usual goofy grin on his face.

"AHHH!! Don't call me that! You loser."

"Sure thing… Bon Bon."

"Ahh! I can't believe we are of the same species let alone in the same school. What can Possible see in a Loser like You."

Ron just shrugged, closed his locker and turned to leave, "Whatever you say Bon Bon."

"LOSER!"

Ron just continued to walk out the door towards his scooter till he heard his cell-phone ring. Ron picked up his cell-phone and answered it, "Ya? There's a match tonight? For the title? Badical! Of course I'm in!"

TBC

This story will only have 5 chapters. I'm trying another style of writing for this story and it seems to be faster, instead of writing parts of the story (or scenes) then writing chapter by chapter, I've decided on the total number of chapters and roughly where each event will be at write whichever section have have inspiration for. The only thing I'm worried about will be uneven chapter lengths but we'll see if the difference is a lot.

Next chapter, Ron's Title Shot.

P.S. I'm planning to make this the first of a 3-4 part series, depending on how well this is received but if it does go that far, I'm going to need help with some details like how is the school year in the US specifically Colorado right now if you notice I'm being a bit vague on the date(s).


	2. Chapter 2 Title Shots

Disclaimer: I don't own either the UFC or Kim Possible.

I'll leave the A/N to the end. Enjoy.

-- - --

Bonnie really wanted to be anywhere but here right now, at the Middleton Sports Centre for this week's UFC show with her overly excited cousin, who she was forced to accompany and had practically shouted his voice sore. Thank God it was the last match of the night and she can get out of this place.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following bout is scheduled for one fall and it is for the Ultimate Fighting World Championship. Introducing first, weighing in at two hundred and thirty-seven pounds he is the UTLIMATE FIGHTING WORLD CHAMPION JACK STRIKER!"

Bonnie yawned as a tall muscular man with a dark blond crew-cut and a gold Championship belt around his waist, walked into the octagon.

"And introducing the challenger, weighting in at a hundred and fifty-five pounds, he has twenty one wins, two loses, one lost to the Champion… RON UNSTOPPABLE!"

Bonnie paid little attention to the whole event but as she followed the blonde challenger as he walked towards the ring with her eyes, her eyes grew wider as she recognized the challenger.

"Stoppable?"

Ron stepped into the cage and approached Striker as they closed the gate. Ron raised his arms in front of his face as Striker followed suite.

"LET'S GET IT ON!" The ref started the match.

Ron and Striker bumped fists as a sign of respect before stepping back and moving forward and tried to grapple each other but not really going all out, just trying to feel each other out.

Striker decided to step things up, feinting a right hook but caught Ron in the gut with a straight kick to the gut. Striker ran forward and grabbed Ron's head under his arm and suplexed Ron onto his back.

Ron rolled to the side and got back up and dropped-kicked Striker in the chest but that only caused Striker to stumble. Ron charged Striker and picked up one of his legs and slammed him on his back and followed through by mounting Striker and rain fists and forearm shots down on him.

Ron clearly had the advantage but there was no way Striker was going to give up, he wasn't Champion for nothing. Striker managed to swing his right leg over Ron's head and brought it back down on Ron's face, kicking him off.

As they got back on their feet Striker drove Ron face into his knee, breaking Ron's nose. Blood was practically gashing from Ron's nose but he didn't care, he's had worst.

Ron gave him a round-house kick straight to the head, followed quickly by two body shots and an uppercut but Striker dodged the kicks and body shot and caught the uppercut but managed to throw Ron over his shoulder. Ron twisted in midair and landed on his feet and brought his arms back up in front of his face.

The champ started to throw combinations of punches trying to get past Ron's defenses. The challenger just blocked, deflected and dodged all of Striker's punches. Ron saw an opening and ducked under a right hook and got behind the champ.

Ron brought Striker down with a clothesline just as he turned around, grabbed his right foot pulled him to the center of the ring, rolling him on his stomach at the same time. Ron locked his leg with Striker's and dropped on top of Striker and crosses his arms around Striker's head and pulls back with all his might.

Striker was in agony, he tried everything he could to get out of the submission hold, he even considered biting but Ron's arms were out of reach. He didn't have a choice and for the first time in his career Striker tapped out to a submission.

The referee pulled Ron off Striker and before he knew what happened, his arm was being raised and the announcer's voice rang out across the arena.

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER AND NEW ULTIMATE FIGHTING WORLD CHAMPION RON UUUNSTOPPABLE!"

The referee was about to hand Ron the title belt but Striker took it from him and walked up to Ron. He pulled Ron to his feet, handed him the belt and raised his hand before leaving the ring.

"UNSTOPPABLE! UNSTOPPABLE! UNSTOPPABLE!" The crowd cheered as Ron walked around the ring holding up his newly won title belt.

Bonnie just watched in awe as Ron let out an animalistic roar as he partially climbed out of the cage and held his Championship belt high. She couldn't believe it, she always believed the rumors that Stoppable got his bruises and injuries from bullies or even from those freaks, he and Possible are always facing.

Ron wore the belt around his waist and jumped the barrier and into the crowd. Bonnie continued to watch Ron stunned, completely ignoring her cousin screaming his head off about how that was the greatest match he had ever seen.

"Can you believe it Bonnie!?" Bonnie's cousin yelled, "Unstoppable is the youngest Champion in UFC history."

-- UFC Arena, Locker Room --

Ron sat on the bench in his locker room, the adrenaline had left him since he got into the backstage area and now he was just sitting there staring at the title belt in his lap. The center medallion of the belt was a circle and measured ten inches tall with was gold with an eagle with its wings spread and a World map engraved in front of it. On the top of it, were the words, 'ULTIMATE FIGHTING CHAMPIONSHIP' in bold black letters.

He ran his hand down the center to the bright red stylized words that this title the most coveted in the whole organization, 'WORLD CHAMPION'. The name plate below that still said 'JACK STRIKER' but soon it will be changed to 'RON UNSTOPPABLE'.

Ron held the title up to his eye level, there were two rectangular medallions on either side of the center one, those closest to the center medallion had the UFC logo (the letters UFC over an octagon) on them and the two outer ones which were slightly smaller had a globe on them with a fist in the middle.

"Hey there champ."

Ron looked up to see a smiling Jack Striker leaning against a locker with what could be described as a look of fatherly pride.

"That was the first time I ever had to tap out." A look of guilt crossed Ron's face which did not go unnoticed but Striker, who walked over and took a seat next to Ron, "Remember your first match, against Hugh Jazz?"

"Ya. That was my first victory."

"Remember how you held your hand out to help him up and be a good sport and Jazz just brushed you off and walked away."

"Ya, he even demanded two rematches."

"Which you beat him in both but the point I'm trying to make is that every time someone especially and starting with Jazz brushes you off or acts pissed off at you, you act scared and unsure of yourself as if you did something wrong."

"Well…"

Striker cut him off, "Forget Jazz, he was and still is acting like his name sounds like, a Huge Ass. You did great Ron and that belt proves it. When you go up against people, be it in the ring or in life there will be people who can't take defend graciously, it doesn't mean you're at fault or did anything wrong. Remember that, ok kid?"

"Ya, ya I will. Thanks Jack."

The former champion got up to leave, "Keep that title safe kid. Cause I'm going to work my way up the ranks like you did and I'm coming back for my title."

Ron smiled, "You're on, Jack. You're on."

-- Middleton Hospital --

Mrs. Possible sat in a lab looking over the data in the folder she had just received, occasionally typing on the computer and watching the results.

"Come in." She answered the knock on the door without looking up from her computer as the door opened and a middle-aged male doctor walks into the lab.

"Evening Anne." The doctor looks at his watch before looking at her again, "Aren't you going home yet?

"Evening Tony." She greeting without looking up from the screen, "I'm almost done. Anyway, James brought the kids out for dinner."

"That's good to know. How are the results?"

"Well the results are promising and the side-effects are slightly above the allowed limits but we should be able to bring it within limits."

"I can't thank you enough for agreeing to join our team on this project Ann."

"Well I can't really say I agree with the premise of this project but I agree that at least with my input it should be more reliable."

"And safer."

"Yes… well I hope so."

-- Stoppable Residence --

Ron got up early the next morning and decided to take a quick shower before putting on his usual clothes, grabbed Rufus and his bag but before he walked out of his room, he grabbed his title belt.

"I think I better tell my folks huh Rufus?"

"Ah huh. Ah huh."

Ron walks into the kitchen to find his mom cooking over the stove and his dad sitting at the table reading the paper.

"Er. Mom. Dad."

Ron's parents turned to Ron who held up his title belt. His dad placed the paper on the table and his eyes grew wider as he recognized the item Ron was holding up, "Son… Is that?"

Rufus jumped up to Ron's shoulder, "Ah huh. Ah huh. World champ."

"Well done son. Well done." Ron's dad congratulated and walked up to his son. "I'm proud of you son." Gene Stoppable patted his son's shoulder.

"While I can't say I've been very happy about all this fighting, I can't deny that it's helped you become a fine young man." Dana Stoppable hugged her son. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks mom."

"Say son do you think it's possible to get any footage of your match?" Ron's father asked.

"Well I can ask but you know how hard it is to get any videos since the matches aren't regularly televised."

"Well we'll just have to hope for the best then. I just wish I was there to see it."

"I'm not sure about that. Even knowing that my baby will win doesn't make it easy to watch your matches."

"It's ok mom, I understand. Anyway I got to head off. Bye."

"See you later son."

-- Middleton High --

Kim watched as Bonnie walked down the hall. For almost a week now, Bonnie had most definitely not been herself. For most of the week, Bonnie had been almost distracted, she had barely made any comments to anyone.

In fact, she acted the weirdest around Ron, whenever they'd come face to face, she'd look shock for a moment before moving either saying nothing or a quiet 'move it.' or even an 'excuse me.' The first time that happened Kim and Ron just stared at each other blinking before Ron just shrugged.

Even during cheer practice, Bonnie still disagreed with some if not all her ideas but she was not as confrontational and quick with the put downs as before. She hasn't even said a single thing about Ron.

Ron.

There was another matter that bothered Kim. Ron walked with an extra spring in his step, no one noticed except Kim but she's known Ron since pre-k. Ron's been acting like he's won a lifetime supply of Nacos.

But when ever she'd ask him, he'd give some goofy excuse like 'I woke up on the right side of the bed' or 'The Ron-man's always in a good mood KP'. Kim of course rolled her eyes at these excuses and TRIED not to pry but it was really bugging her that Ron was keeping secrets from her. Kim watches as Ron walks up to her, that dang spring in his step still present.

"Hey KP."

"Hey Ron. So ready for Ron night?"

"Of cause KP. The Ron-man is always ready to spent time with his best friend in the whole World."

"That's right, we're best friends so you know you can tell me anything, don't you Ron?"

Ron knew where this was going. "I hope Kim, I hope so." Ron mumbled.

"What was that Ron?"

"I said of course KP."

"So shall we go?"

"Booyah! Bueno Nacho!"

-- UFC Training Centre --

Ron sat on the bench doing bicep curls, his mind going over the last two weeks in his head since winning the World title Ron's been taking a two week break, spending most of his time which wasn't spent in school or with Kim though there haven't been any major missions lately (just a cat stuck up a tree), training in the gym with his mentors and other fighters.

Ron was a marked man now and he knew it, carrying the title meant that every fighter worth his salt was gunning after him now for a shot at him and his title. Thankfully just because he's a marked man did not mean that he had to be a loner.

Jacob, a former UFC fighter and eighth dan Judo expert who has trained in Japan and Brazil before returning to the US was one of his mentors. Unfortunately, a back injury had cut short his in-ring career but he stayed on as a trainer and was one of the few people to give Ron the time of day when he first joined the UFC.

Jacob had been spending countless hours training Ron on a new hard and seldom used but extremely effective submission move which he was glad to add to his arsenal, being a cruiser-weight (bordering on welter-weight) holding an open weight title made it a necessity to have a variety of moves to combat much heavier opponents which he could not lift.

Ron had no specific style of fighting but submissions and ground-and-pound techniques have served him very well. Having a few mentors and inspirations meant having a lot of moves and tactics to win, something his Instructors had drilled into him from day one.

"Alright Ron. Hit the bags then hit the showers."

Ron dropped the dumbbell and headed over to the punching bag and started throwing combos and started to think about something else that's been bothering him. Bonnie. She's been for a lack of a better word… nice. Strange or weird might be more accurate though.

Sure she largely ignores him if you don't count the glances she takes when she thinks no one is looking/notices but when she does acknowledge him she usually calls him, 'Stoppable' now and not loser, freak or any other degrading names.

"I wonder what's changed." He stepped back and threw a solid kick to the bag. "Time to hit the showers."

Another thing that bothered Ron was Kim, she was really starting to pry and he wasn't sure how long more he can keep from telling her.

Bonnie Rockwaller was walking down a darkened street alone, she had intentionally taken the long way home which passed by one of the city's most popular and exclusive gyms.

"I wonder if Ron trains here." She blinked for a couple of seconds before she realized what she said. "Since when did I start referring to him as Ron?"

As she turned, she noticed four men were standing further up the street, all of them were leering at her, clearly these men had nothing but bad intentions on their minds.

"Hey baby, wanna have some fun?" One of the men said, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"Not with you I don't." Bonnie said and tried to walk pass them but four pairs of strong hands pushed her back into an alley and onto the ground.

"You're not going any where, you little slut." The man, who appeared to be the leader of the group said as he ordered his guys to hold her down while as started to undo her blouse.

Bonnie started to panic and tear up, she wanted to scream but one of the guys had his hand over her mouth.

"Somebody help me, please." Bonnie thought.

"LET HER GO!"

"Keep on moving boy." The leader warned.

Bonnie looked up at her savior, "Ron."

"Not happening." Ron walked into the alley.

"Get him boys." Two of the guys got up and moved towards Ron.

Ron threw his bag into the stomach of the first guy, grabbed his head and brought up both his knees to the thug's head and followed it up by throwing him over his shoulder, head first into a metal dumpster.

Ron ducked the punch thrown at him by the other guy and sweep-kicked him on his back before stomping on his stomach.

The third guy holding onto Bonnie's legs got up and rushed towards Ron, throwing a punch which Ron blocked and stepped closer to the guy's body and with an open-palm strike to the chest, sent the guy flying into the wall hard.

The leader let go of Bonnie and pulled out a knife before charging at Ron. Ron just gave him a straight kick to the face and he went down like a sack of potatoes.

"That was pathetic. You ok there… Bonnie?" He was shocked when he realized who he saved.

Ron ran up and kneed next to the shaking and tearing Bonnie who had curled up into a fetal position. She flinched when he touched her shoulder.

"Easy Bonnie. It's me, Ron."

He slowly raised Bonnie to a sitting up position and when she looked up and saw that it was Ron, she latched on to his shirt like her life depended on it and started sobbing into his chest.

After she had claimed down, he helped get Bonnie to her feet, "Come on. Let's get you home." Ron hailed a cab that was coming down the street and thankfully it was empty.

Ron placed Bonnie in the cab and was able to leave when he felt a tug on his shirt. He looked down and noticed that Bonnie was still holding onto his shirt and looking at him with pleading eyes.

Before he could think he said, "You sure you want to be seen with a loser?"

Bonnie looked hurt, she couldn't meet his glaze and her hand started to loosen. Ron couldn't stand how vulnerable she looked and got into the cab with Bonnie. And the truth was he immediately regretted what he said so he got in with her.

"Thank you." She whispered.

-- Rockwaller Residence --

Ron escorted Bonnie to her room and was about to turn around and leave till he heard Bonnie call out to him in a soft voice.

"Please stay, at least a little bit longer. My parents are out of town and even if my sisters were home I won't want to be with them on a normal day let alone after what I've been through."

"I don't know Bonnie, it's late and…"

"Please." Bonnie's lower lip started to quiver, her shoulders shrugged and gave him a sad look.

"Oh no. It's the puppy dog pout. Does every girl know that?" Thought Ron.

"Sigh… ok ok I give. I guess I can grab a cab back later."

"It's ok, you can use one of the guest rooms."

They sat silently for a few moments before Bonnie asked the question that she's been dying to ask, "Soo… When did you join the UFC?"

"Huh? The UFC? What's that? I have no idea what you're…"

"I was there the night you became World Champion."

"Oh…"

"I was forced to hang out with my cousin and he had a pair of UFC tickets and so just by chance I was there when you became World champ. So when did you join?"

Ron sighed, no point trying to hide it, "I've been with the UFC since last year after I caught a match and thought it was really cool. I had a hell of a time convincing my parents to sign off on the contract because technically I was and still am underage."

"I'm surprised your parents agreed to it."

"Well my dad was pretty cool about it, he thought it was a good way for me to improve myself and that the UFC was probably safer than some of the missions I go on. My mom was a totally different story."

"Not too keen on the idea was she?" Bonnie smiled.

"She almost stopped me from going on missions but in the end she signed off on it." Ron got up and walked towards a window, "You know that was the first time my parents ever really showed that they cared about me or at least my opinion and reasons."

Bonnie looked confused for a moment but allowed Ron to continue, "I won't be surprised that the way I find out that I was moving was to arrive home and see a 'For Sale' sign on my lawn. Then when I ask them why they didn't tell me, they'd say 'This is our way of telling you'."

Bonnie just shook her head, at least her parents asked her and her sisters' opinions even if it was for the most mundane and trivial things she can think of.

"I trained hard for the first two months and I mean real hard." Ron reminisced about how his different trainers and mentors would drill him relentlessly, throwing hundreds and hundreds of kicks and punches, being slammed and thrown on the mat to make sure he learnt to fall properly and learning different submission moves by being placed in them. "Thankfully I was already in pretty good shape though the guys weren't too happy about my diet so we didn't need to do much physical conditioning, except maybe for strength and power before moving into moves and techniques."

"You must be a quick study then to be as good as you are now."

"Well I did have some martial arts training from my exchange program and my encounters with Monkey Fist have made me pretty good with Tai Sheng Pek Kwar." Ron explained without giving away too much.

"Tai Shin Peck what?"

"Monkey Kung Fu."

"Don't you have a thing about monkeys?"

"Ya but I've gotten over it." Ron's tone let her know that he did not want to elaborate.

"So how much have you learnt?"

"Other than Monkey Kung Fu, I'm ok with Muay Thai or Thai kick-boxing and Kajukenbo which is a kind of street fighting style. Surprisingly out of the sixteen styles of Kung Fu that KP knows these aren't amongst them."

"So you're better than her?"

Ron laughed nervously scratching the back of his head, "Well unless I actually go up against KP I can't say but she's just not too fam with these styles but our common styles are a little Kenpo, Judo and karate and KP has an advantage with her gymnastics and cheerleading experience."

"That would be an interesting match."

"And not one that I would look forward to."

"Why not? It's not like she doesn't… She doesn't know about this, does she?" Bonnie managed to put the pieces together, why Kim was not present during his title match, why she seemed worried and/or bewildered by his injuries. "Why?"

Ron sigh and took a moment to gather his thoughts, "I've been with Kim since her very first mission and from day one I've been the sidekick and distraction and even though Kim does a lot of fighting she never really took a lot of enjoyment in it. I on the other hand…"

"Enjoy it too much even for your own comfort?"

"Ya… sensei told me that it was ok if I enjoyed fighting just not to enjoy inflicting and using unnecessary force and the suffering of my opponents and to always fight with a sense of honor."

Bonnie just stared, slightly wide eyed. The way the moonlight played off Ron's profile, the way he stood and the sober look on his face, made Ron look more mature than Bonnie had ever seen him.

"When did he get so mature?" Bonnie thought.

Ron tried to hold back a yawn but couldn't and looked at his watch, "Whoa. Look at the time I think we better get to bed."

"I don't see what the big deal this. Tomorrow's Sun…" Bonnie was interrupted by a yawn. "Ok ok. I see your point."

-- UFC Arena, Locker Room --

Ron walked into his assigned locker room which he shared with three other guys including Jack. Being a Champion had its privileges but a private locker room was not one of them.

As Ron was packing his stuff in the locker, a tall bald white man with a sandy blonde goatee dressed in a sharp business suit without a tie walked into the locker room followed by Striker.

"Hey Jack, Tony." Ron greeted. "What can I do for you?"

Tony McCain was the founder and President of the UFC, it was his blood, sweat and vision that started the UFC and got it to where it was today. And if things worked out the way he's planning, the UFC will only get bigger.

No more graveyard TV timeslots, pre-recorded matches, on again off again broadcasts on unknown TV channels, grainy internet broadcasts and definitely no more half-assed crappy web-site. No it was going to be the big times and either the veteran or the rising star was going to spearhead his plans.

"There's been a change in company policy, instead of working their way back up the rankings into title contention all Champions will get an automatic rematch for their title meaning, that your match tonight is now a World title match against Jack."

A smile spread across Ron's face as he walked up to his first challenger for his title, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I knew you wouldn't kid." Jack and Ron shook hands.

"It's on."

-- - --

Bonnie knocked on the door to the locker room, a tall black muscular man opened the door, "Can I help you?"

Bonnie swallowed, "Ya, is Ron Stop… I mean Unstoppable in there?"

The man stepped out of the room but held the door open, "Ya go on in, he's in the shower right now though."

"Thanks."

Bonnie stepped into the locker room and takes a sit on the bench in front of Ron's locker, having noticed his title belt on the top part of his locker. Ron walks out of the shower with a towel on his head and dressed in a pair of spandex shorts.

"Hey Bonnie. Glad to see you decided to come."

"Hey yourself. So you ready for your first non-title match as Champion?"

"Actually, there's been a change in company policy, instead of working their way back up the rankings into title contention all Champions now get an automatic rematch for their title, meaning that my match tonight is now a World title match against Jack."

Bonnie frowned, "That doesn't seem fair."

"Actually I wouldn't have it any other way, Jack's been a great Champion and I think it's great that he doesn't have to start from the bottom again. I'm really looking forward to this."

Bonnie silently observed Ron as he slipped on a pair of leather pants and started to lace up his boots.

"You know Ron you seem different somehow."

"You're not exactly the same yourself, you know Bon-Bon?" Ron smiled.

Bonnie pouted a little but smiled if anyone had told even a week ago that she would be able to have a normal conversation with Ron she would have ripped right into them, "You know what I mean Ron, you used to brush off insults and put-downs and backed down when confronted by anyone. Now you're looking forward to a fight."

Ron smiled at Bonnie, "I told you before Bon. I love to fight and despite going on missions with Kim on a regular basis I hardly ever fight."

Bonnie shook her head, "You really are nothing like the Loser I am used to, you know that?"

"I'll take that as a compliment Bon-Bon." Ron smiled as he wore his title around his waist.

-- - --

Bonnie took a seat at ring side, being invited by the champ has its' advantages. The announcer had just announced the change in company policy and the change to that night's match, much to the approval of the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen the following bout is scheduled for one fall and it is for the Ultimate Fighting World Championship. Introducing first, the challenger and former Ultimate Fighting World Champion, JACK STRIKER!"

Bonnie watches as Striker walks down the ramp and towards the cage. Unlike last week she was having butterflies in her stomach. Was she really looking forward to seeing Ron's match?

"And introducing the NEW ULTIMATE FIGHTING WORLD CHAMPION… RON UNSTOPPABLE!"

Ron walked out of the backstage area to thunderous applauses, Ron stops halfway between the backstage entrance and the ring and took off his belt and held it above his head.

Ron sure was hamming it up but wasn't showing any show of his usual big-headedness like he did when the was 'The Ron', here it just looks like Ron was basking in the lime-light and it was true, everyday he held that title was prove that he was the best.

Bonnie can't help but mentally smirk at what Kim would think if she found out. She may have been acting nicer and even accept Ron as a friend but that did not mean she did not consider Kim her rival and knowing something about Kim's best friend that she didn't (even if she did promise to keep it a secret) was still a point in her favor.

"LET'S GET IT ON!" The ref started the match.

Ron and Striker bumped fists and both simultaneously threw a kick to the side of their target's head, both blocking the attack. Ron moved forward and threw a couple of punches but Striker was able to get behind Ron and put him in a headlock. Ron retaliated by stepping on his foot and driving his elbow twice into his stomach.

Ron rolled forward and jumped up catching Striker with a clothesline. Striker lap back to his feet and tried to catch Ron with a couple of quick jabs and a kick to the head which Ron avoided by moving around the ring, in an almost graceful dance.

Ron threw a jumping spin kick which Striker blocked by crossing his arms in front of him and retaliated with a spin kick of his own. Ron managed to minimize the impact by moving with the hit.

The two combatants locked up in a collar-elbow tie-up, Striker got the better of the exchange and got behind Ron and tried to perform a German (belly-to-back) suplex but Ron countered by locking his left leg with Striker's.

Ron managed to turn around and drove his knee into Striker's stomach, forcing the two apart. Ron threw a roundhouse kick, immediately followed by a left-right punch combination. Striker blocked the kick then retreated, shifting his head to the right, dodging Ron's first punch and managed to deflect his second punch.

The ex-champion immediately responded with a spin-kick at Ron's stomach which the champion caught and responded with a step-over heel kick to the head. Ron quickly scrambled to his feet and raised Striker's legs, stepping over one of his opponent's leg and tried to wrap them up but Jack managed to grab Ron's head and gave a couple of hard rights forcing Ron to break his hold.

The ex-champion managed to get behind Ron again and caught him in a full-nelson hold, to get out of the hold Ron pulled his capturer to the edge of the cage, lap up and kicked off the side of the cage, forcing them on their backs which forced Striker to break the hold or get pinned.

Ron being the quicker of the two managed to get to his feet just before Striker could and connected with a step-up enzuigiri (kick to the back/side of the head) which dazed the challenger. Ron tucked the challenger's head under his arm and was about to perform a DDT but Striker had the ware with it all to grab both Ron's ankles and perform a double leg takedown. Striker managed to successfully apply the sharpshooter on Ron by locking up Ron's legs and rolled him on his stomach.

Bonnie couldn't help but cringe at that pained expression and pain filled screams but what amazed Bonnie was Ron's determination and outright refusal to submit. Every time the referee asked him if he wanted to give-up Ron would shake his head and yell 'no'.

Ron managed to twist his body enough to reach Striker's ankle and attempt to apply an ankle lock which forced Striker to break the hold. Even though Striker broke the hold, Ron was too exhausted to get up which gave the ex-champ a chance to go back on offense.

The ex-champ picked Ron up by his head and placed his head between Striker's legs and lifted Ron onto his shoulders. Striker successfully performed a sit-up power-bomb but Ron managed to trap Striker in the gogoplata (places one leg behind the opponent's head, slips one foot in front of the opponent's head and under his chin, locks his hands behind the opponent's head, and chokes the opponent by pressing his shin against the opponent's throat.) which he learned from Jacob.

Striker tried to force his way out of the hold but even with a dazed look on his face Ron had the hold solidly locked in. Striker either had to tap out or pass out. The ref quickly called for the bell when Strikers's hand fell and hit the mat thrice.

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER AND STILL ULTIMATE FIGHTING WORLD CHAMPION… RON UUUNSTOPPABLE!"

Ron held his belt high about his head but the blood drained from his face when he noticed Jack was still on his back with blood coming out of his mouth and being tended by the ref and EMTs.

"Jack!" Ron ran and kneed next to Striker. "Jack! Oh my god! I'm sorry Jack. I'm sorry."

"You… did good… kid… you did… good." Striker assured Ron between fits of coughing and spitting up blood.

-- - --

Bonnie walked into the locker room where she knew she would find Ron, the rest of the guys who shared this room assured her that no one was going to disturb them as if they were best friends or some thing.

Bonnie found Ron sitting on the bench, his head in his hands and his title on the floor, Rufus stood next to him looking up worriedly.

"Ron?"

"All I wanted was to prove myself… To prove that I was more than a sidekick…" Ron's voice started to break, "More than just the distraction… I didn't mean to hurt him that badly."

"I know Ron." Bonnie sat down next to Ron (Rufus hopped out of the way and back onto her lap) and after some internal debut, placed her arm over his shoulder. "Ron you do know that in your sport people do get hurt and even… die right?"

"I know but…"

Ron was interrupted by the door slamming open, Jacob appeared around the lockers followed by another shorter Thai man with spiky hair and a white headband. Jacob and his friend noticed the title on the floor and frowned but said nothing about it.

"We'd figure you'd be in here moping."

"Joe, I…"

"Let us finish Ron." Jacob interrupted and Ron shut his mouth.

"People get hurt all the time here Ron." The Thai man identified as Joe continued, "What happened to Jack could have happened to any of us even you."

Bonnie cringed at the thought of Ron hurt and splitting up blood.

Jacob continued, "You did what you had to to win, just like what any of us would have done. Jack is proud of you, you know that Ron? Hell, we all are. When you first came here no one knew who you were and only a few of us gave you the time of day."

Jacob noticed a water bottle of the bench and took a sip before continuing, "And look at you now. You're the Ultimate Fighting World Champion, not only that but you're the youngest and lightest champion ever."

"And we're damn proud of you. Just like I'm sure your friend is." Joe motioned to Bonnie who felt a little awkward before nodding to Ron. "I bet so are your parents, even your mom right?"

"Ya…"

"We spoke to Jack before they took him to the hospital…" Joe held up his hand when he saw that Ron was about to jump up, "Just for observations. He said he was damn proud of you and to make sure you don't beat yourself up over this."

Ron nodded before Joe motioned to the title belt. Bonnie picked up Ron's title belt and placed it in his lap.

"Don't let Jack down Kid."

-- Middleton High --

Ron walked through the halls, the spring in his step was back in full force and not even the extra homework assignment could dampen his spirits. He'd gotten a call from Jack yesterday and was thoroughly chewed out for moping around and what he did to the title, that and the 'B+' he scored Mr. Barkin's History test was the icing on the cake that was the weekend and tonight was 'Ron Night'.

Kim and Ron grabbed their bags and headed for the main door, rounding a corner Kim noticed Bonnie walking towards them probably heading for the library. Kim prepared herself for Bonnie's usual barbs.

Even though Bonnie was alone and the hallway was deserted, Kim has never known Bonnie not to take a shot at her and/or Ron, she was pretty sure whatever's been bugging her lately should have passed by now.

"Hey Ron." Bonnie greeted and carried on walking.

"Hey Bon-Bon." Ron returned the greeting causally as if it was the most natural thing to and just kept walking.

Kim's mouth just hung open, she could not believe what she just saw and heard. She wondered for a moment if she was still in bed or if she was in another dimension. There was no way on God's green Earth did she just heard Ron Stoppable and Bonnie Rockwaller exchange pleasantries.

"Hey! Leave me alone!"

Ron and Kim span around and headed around the corner where they heard Bonnie's voice. They saw that Bonnie was cornered by four guys and a girl, they were a new gang in Middleton High, led by their leader Dave Hussy, a tall muscular blonde who could give Brick a run for his money.

Dave transferred in near the end of the pervious school year and quickly found a following which did not give a damn about the 'food-chain' but had largely stayed away from the very top of the chain till now.

They'd given Ron some trouble before but he'd pretty much managed to stay out of their way. The thing about them was that they were able to keep below the radar that even Mr. Barkin was not able to pin anything concrete on them.

Dave and one of his goons grabbed Bonnie's arms, "You think you're all that Rockwaller? Where's that lug of a boyfriend of yours now?"

"Hey!"

Dave spun Bonnie around and used her as a shield but relaxed (without letting go) when he noticed that it was Ron approaching them while Kim whose head wasn't in the game was a couple of steps behind him.

"Let. Her. Go."

"Or what Loser?"

"Head down!" Bonnie ducked her head just as Ron fist flew over her head and contacted with Dave's nose.

Bonnie ducked under Ron's elbow/fore-arm shot to one of the other guys' head and followed through by spinning around and used his arms to trip another guy face first onto the ground.

Kim couldn't believe what she was seeing not only did he step-up and save Bonnie from the bullies but he was going toe-to-toe with them instead of running away like he used to. She watched as Ron dropped his bag as he duck a right-hook from a redhead boy and threw two body shots and followed up with a right uppercut.

Dave was shocked and worried, Stoppable has never shown any hints of a backbone till now and frankly it was scaring him though he would never admit it, it was one thing to be scared of and beaten by the hero Possible but another thing to be beaten by the sidekick. Dave charged at the back of Ron only to catch a reverse spinning elbow to the side of the head.

The girl was about to jump on Ron when Bonnie got in front of her, "Don't even think about it."

Kim could not believe what she was seeing, first Ron and Bonnie acted civilly towards each other, next Ron was going toe-to-toe and was laying out the school bullies but the ten on the weirdo-meter was that Bonnie had just backed Ron up, something that had she had her head in the game, she would have been doing.

Kim noticed that his bag was open and something large and shining had partially fallen out, she kneed down and picked up the belt, "Ron… What's this?"

TBC

A/N:  
Ok that's the end of chapter 2, 3 more to go. Chapter 3 will probably be as long as this one while chapter 4 right now hangs at about half of this chapter (it's mainly abt Ron new mission gear, he will not be getting a battle suit and I might throw in a few flashbacks) and chapter 5 might be as long as twice this chapter.

Something that's still bothering me is the timeline (e.g when the school year starts, the seasons, holidays, etc) right now I'm keeping the time fairy vague but if the timeline isn't right it will affect the sequal I have in mind BUT I am playing around with the idea of killing off Ron, it's the first time that I write a (main) charactor death, something new/challenging to me. Anyway, these are just ideas right now, what do you think?

While I have my own ideas of where Ron would/should be in terms of fighter level against Kim I'd really like to hear your points of view and as for if the 2 of them will face off... well stay tuned to find out.

So how many of you guys guessed and/or were surprised that it was Bonnie that found out first, I know she might be a little out of charactor but I figured that something as traumatic as being saved from being gang-raped should soften her up real quick.

Now let me declare here and now (if you have not read my profile) that I am a big K/R, B/R and K/B/R fan but this fic will stricitly be a Friendship thing with maybe a little hint at some something.

Regrading, Ron's time in the UFC and his trainers, I'll touch more on them later and I'm think the he's spent 6-8 months definately less then a year in the UFC. His fighting style will not be purely Monkey Kung Fu anymore as you've noticed. And another thing, what kind of enterance music do you think would be suitable for Ron? I was think something along the line of one of Randy Orton or Edge's themes, not that it'd really matter though.

That's all I can think of right now, thanks to everyone who left a review and the warm welcome and to my beta who helps proof-read all my work (not my A/N) though she might still miss a mistake or 2 (or more). XD

Keep the reviews and suggestions coming. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3 The Truth is Out

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or the UFC.

A/N:  
I'm baack. Well more or less. Thanks for all the support. On with the story, 2 more chapters to go.

---- - ----

Kim kneed down and picked up the belt, "Ron… What's this?"

"Shit." Ron cursed when he realized that his bag was open and his title fell out. "Kim I…"

"Ulitmate Fighting World Champion." She ran her hand over the engraving and down towards the nameplate at the bottom, "Ron Unstoppable."

Kim looked at Ron, "Ron what's this?" She held out the title belt, "Please answer me."

"It is what it looks like KP. I joined the UFC last year and now I'm their World Champion."

"Why?"

"I like to fight. That's all there is to it. I never cared much for money, titles and glory. At least not till I joined the UFC."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kim sounded hurt and a little angry. She looked at Ron with tears in her eyes as she held the title to her chest.

Ron hung his head in shame, "I… I couldn't… I didn't think you'd accept this side of me. You're my best friend KP. I… I didn't want to lose you."

Kim handed the belt to Bonnie and walked over to Ron, he couldn't see her eyes; he wanted to say something but was cut off by a slap which echoed through the hallway. Bonnie looked shock at the fact that Kim just slapped Ron, hard. The bullies just took this opportunity to high-tail it out of there.

The slap didn't really hurt much but the fact that it came from Kim made it hurt worst than any other hits he's ever taken. He was sure Kim never wanted anything to do with him again.

"Why didn't you tell me!?" Kim looked at him with angry and tearful eyes before she threw her arms around him and held him close, almost afraid that he'd disappear if she let go. "How could you think I'd leave you? You're my best friend. I'd never leave you."

Kim just held onto him and sobbed into his chest; Ron not knowing what else to do just held onto her, afraid that she might change her mind and leave. Bonnie just held the belt to her chest and just watched as the two friends came to an unspoken understanding.

---- Bueno Nacho ----

"So let me get this straight. You've been with the UFC since last year and you somehow managed to convince your parents to sign off on the contract because technically you were and still are underage and about a month ago you became the World Champion and Bonnie was at that match which is why she knows before me and you saved her from some thugs which explains why she's been treating you better and has watched some of your other matches. Have I missed anything?" Kim asked quickly and in a single breath.

"Nope," Ron answered as he took a sip from his drink as Rufus grabbed a couple of nachos.

They were sitting in their usual booth with Kim and Bonnie sitting together facing Ron.

"And you enjoy watching his matches?"

Bonnie shrugged, "It's entertaining once you get pass the blood and guts."

"Blood and guts." Kim sounded nervous.

"It's not the GWA KP, everyone in UFC are straight up, no scripts, no gimmicks…"

"Ron UN-stoppable?" Bonnie smirked.

"Ring name, different. There is no you win, you lose because the writer says so though there is locker room talk about bringing writers in to spice things up but everything will still be straight up so ya some guys do get cut, bruised, lose a tooth or two and more often than not someone is sent to the hospital."

Kim looked horrified then looked thoughtful for a moment, "Ron how is it Wade doesn't know about you and the UFC?"

"Well me and Wade had a man-to-man talk way back then and got him to promise not to dig into my personal information and to use the tracking chip only in emergencies."

"This is going to take A LOT of getting used to if I ever get used to it." Kim groaned.

"Why don't you come and see my match next week then?" Ron offered.

"Oh ya you got that triple threat match for your title next week."

"Triple threat…" Kim did not like the sound of that.

---- Drakken's Lair ----

Shego sat in front of a large computer screen going through the information on all the data and equipment that Dr. Drakken had been developing and stealing.

"Toy design… Top secret cybertonic technology… Advance A.I programming… Synthodrone personality and performance up-grades… Metallurgist report… What is he planning?"

"You really haven't figured it out, have you?" Drakken appeared behind Shego sounding smug.

"There is no plan here. No way."

"Oh but there is." He sang.

"Spill."

"No."

"WHY NOT!?" Shego ignited her plasma.

"Kim Possible is not smarter than you."

"True." Shego calmed down and smiled at the praise.

"And if you can't figure it out, she can't figure it out. That means…"

"You just might actually win." Shego said somewhat disbelieving what she just said.

"Oh but I am very confident that I will win." Drakken turned to walk out of the room but stopped and rubbed his chin in thought. "Very well I shall show you." He brought out a remote and pointed it at the monitor.

Shego turned and watched as more windows and data sheets appeared on the screen. Shego's eyes widen and her mouth started to hang open as she preceded the information before her. She could only say one thing.

"Whoa…"

---- UFC Arena ----

Ron gave five hard shots to his opponent's gut before jumping out of the way as his other opponent speared the first guy into the wall of the cage. Ron turned the guy around to face him, kneed him in the gut and jackhammered him to the mat and followed through with the pin cover.

"1… 2… 3!" The referee counted and pulled Ron off, ending the match.

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER AND STILL ULTIMATE FIGHTING WORLD CHAMPION… RON UUUNSTOPPABLE!"

Ron held his Title high as he walked out of the ring, wiping away the blood from his nose and lip.

"Ron!" Kim ran up to him a look of worry on her face while Bonnie just walked up behind her.

"Nice match Ron."

"Thanks Bon-Bon."

"Nice match? He could have been killed or at least seriously hurt." Kim said worryingly as she held Ron's head in her hands and examined his injuries.

"Pff… P-please. He goes freak fighting and World saving with you on a regular basis and is the youngest UFC World Champion in history. I think he can handle a triple threat match in the octagon."

Kim suddenly felt a little silly, "Well… he should still have it checked out."

"Sure thing KP." Ron walked off to the medical room.

"Worry much, Kim?"

"I know. I know. But I still can't get over it. Just this morning he was still my care-free, devil-may-care, happy-go-lucky, never hurt a fly partner and best friend. Now he's a well honed, lean, mean, butt kicking, nose breaking World Champion fighter. It's still a lot to take in in a week."

"I know, took me almost two weeks and that whole saving me thing before I could even get it through my head that 'the loser' was really a nice guy." She quickly added the last part after receiving a glare from Kim, "could be king of Middleton High but chose not to."

"Sigh… Ya. He could be so much more than the distraction or 'that guy' in a News report. I can't help but think maybe… maybe that's why he's here, not just cause he likes to fight but at some level he wants to be recognized too." Kim wrapped her arms around herself to try and comfort herself.

Bonnie decided to change the topic before Kim sent herself on a guilt trip, "You know he's got another match next week against Cable."

Kim paled, she'd seen Cable's number one contender match earlier, he was a quite a sight, if he had been Kim's opponent, she wouldn't be too worried, even without powers the guy was about on par with Shego, stronger but not as fast. Cable was a few inches shy of seven feet, nothing but pure muscle, he had completely brutalized his opponent, the referee had to call the match off and call in the EMTs.

Kim looked calm but Bonnie has a feeling that Kim's imagination was running wild. Cable was quite a monster of a man. She was fairly certain that Ron was enough of a match for him, having seen quite a few of Ron's matches but Kim's never seen any of Ron's matches before today.

"Kim, Ron will be fine. I've seen some of his matches, he can handle himself."

Kim was starting to visibly panic.

"Kim? Kim? Kim. Relax. Ron's a big boy he can handle it."

Kim was starting to hyperventilate. "Ca…Cable will… will…"

"K! Relax!" Bonnie grabbed her shoulders and shook Kim. "Look what's the big deal? You've seen him in the octagon and he goes around the World dealing with all those bad guys so what's the big deal?"

"Right… No… Big."

---- Middleton High ----

"Chill KP. it's just another match and it's not like it's any more dangerous than some of the missions we've been on."

"I guess you're right." Though she did not really believe that after all those missions they were together, in the ring he was alone.

"Hey KP. How about you drop by the training centre tomorrow and let the Ron-man prove that he can handle himself."

"Well I guess so." Kim agreed entering the class.

"Booyah!" Ron cheered as the bell rang before he entered the class.

"Stoppable! Detention!"

"Ahh man!"

---- UFC Training Centre ----

Kim and Ron faced each other on the training mat, they didn't really want to face each other but a little 'push' from Jack and Joe, they decided to have a friendly spar.

Somersaulting end over end Kim quickly closed the gap between Ron and herself. Getting to within striking distance, Kim did a handspring and snap kicked her right leg toward Ron, aiming for his shoulder trying to knock him off balance. Ron grabbed her leg and used her momentum to throw her on her stomach and tried to hook her leg with his to get her into a submission hold.

Kim did not recognize the hold but knew she had to move or she would be in problem. She managed to roll over enough to kick-out Ron's leg causing him to lose his footing and his hold on her leg.

They both quickly got to their feet and were both back on offense, trading blows with blocks, not really aiming to get each other hurt but the match was getting serious. Kim threw a right kick aimed at the side of Ron's head.

Ron put his right forearm up and leaned into the kick, bracing himself and pushing Kim off balance, toward the mat. Kim landed on the mat with both hands and her right knee bracing her, while redirecting the momentum into a side heel kick.

Ron took the kick to his side and stumbled a little which allowed Kim to get back to her feet. She leap forward into a hand-stand and threw three kicks at Ron which he blocked, anticipating this Kim spun into a sweep kick which took Ron off his feet and onto his back.

As Kim stepped forward to follow-up with a straight shot to Ron's face, he sat up and grabbed her arm and pulled her down towards him. Ron was able to get his shin under her chin and was about to get his other leg behind her head but his eyes widened in shock and horror when he realized what he was about to do and kicked her off him.

They were about to continue when they were interrupted by the Kimmunicator. "What's the snitch Wade?"

Wade filled them in and they quickly grabbed their gear and left.

"You saw that, Joe?"

"Ya, he hesitated."

"That could cost them next time."

"His life or his title?"

Jack just kept quiet.

---- Drakken's Hideout ----

"How goes the preparations, Shego?"

"Fine Dr. D, the crates have been shipped to the different cities under the dummy corporations you set-up and the transport crafts should be loaded and ready to be moved into position by the end of the week." Shego reported.

"Excellent Shego. Excellent. Everything is going according to plan."

"I must say Dr. D this is quite impressive. You MIGHT actually pull this off."

"Oh I am very confident that I will succeed, Shego."

Drakken walked over to a railing and watched and long rolls of converter belts assemble countless number of large bluish battle robots.

---- UFC Arena ----

Ron was in the locker room getting ready for his match when Tony entered the room.

"Ron, can I have a word with you? Cause I think tonight we'll make history."

---- - ----

Kim and Bonnie sat near the front row and watched as the announcer entered the ring. It took a while but she had finally gotten use to the idea of Ron and his matches so she was kind of looking forward to this match.

"Ladies and Gentlemen tonight's main event for the UFC World Championship will held for the first time in UFC history in a STEEL CAGE MATCH!"

"WHAT!!!" Kim and Bonnie were shocked while the rest of the arena went wild with cheers.

"In this match there will be no disqualifications and no count outs. The only way to win is by pin-fall, submission or by escaping the cage and having both feet touch the floor."

Stagehands started to bring out the sections of the cage and push them up against the existing barriers and locked them into place. They were solid steel sections not steel mesh.

"Are they insane? Someone could really get hurt… Ron could get seriously hurt."

"I… I… I don't know K. Ron never said anything to me." Bonnie just stared wide-eyed at the erected steel monstrosity which rose four metres over the octagon.

"Introducing the contenders, first the challenger… CABLE!"

Cable walked out and threw his arms in the air as he entered the cage. He paced around the cage and checked how solid it was, it was very solid with no give at all.

"And introducing… THE UTLIMATE FIGHTING WORLD CHAMPION! RON UUUNSTOPPABLE!"

Kim and Bonnie watch as Ron walked towards the cage, they couldn't help but feel that Ron was about to face a caged lion. Ron entered the cage and handed his title to the ref who held it up before handing it off and the door was closed and locked behind him.

The bell was rung and Ron and Cable faced off, Ron was about an inch or two below Cable's shoulder. They squared off with a test of strength; Ron was quickly forced to one knee as Cable pushed back on both his wrists.

Ron rolled on his back and used the momentum to throw Cable off him but Cable got up quickly and had Ron's arm up behind his back and twisted it. Ron flips over Cable's back and lands behind him. Ron then runs towards the barrier and leaps off hitting Cable with both his feet to the chest. Cable counters that by getting up and swinging him into the corner.

Cable aimed a kick straight for Ron's head but ducked and rolled out of the way. Ron ran towards Cable, leaped up, stepping on Cable's waist with his left followed quickly by a right kick to the side of Cable's head.

Cable fell to his knees; a dazed look in his eyes, Ron was about to follow up with a clothesline but Cable grabbed him by the throat and chokeslamed Ron hard onto the mat.

"I'M GOING TO BE THE NEXT WORLD CHAMPION!" Cable picked Ron up over his shoulder and threw him head first into the reinforced cage.

"Oh god!" Kim gasped while Bonnie winced.

Cable pulled Ron back to his feet and gave him two hard shots to the stomach and another to the face but he wasn't done. He relentlessly rained blows on to the cut on Ron's head which he received when he went head first into the cage, forcing Ron to his knees.

Kim was about to jump the barrier and into the cage to stop the match but was stopped by Bonnie.

"Kim! He has to do this on his own. If you interfere, he'll lose this match and his title."

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT HIS TITLE!" She yelled, pulling harder to get her arm free from Bonnie's grip, "He's getting killed out there."

"Kim, Ron has to do this on his own. It doesn't matter if he wins or loses. He wants and has to do this on his own. He wants to prove himself to himself and to those around, even you."

"But… But I…"

"I know. You just have to trust him and hope for the best."

Kim reluctantly sat down and watched the match, feeling sick to her stomach watching the punishment Ron was taking.

Cable threw Ron on his back and went for a pin cover but Ron kicked out at the count of two. Cable went for another cover but Ron kicked out again at two. After a second failed attempt at getting a pin cover, Cable changed tactics and tried to beat Ron into submission.

Ron just brought up his arms to protect his face and chest. Cable realized that he was expanding more energy than he needed to or should so he changed tact again and pulled Ron back to his feet before scooping him up and slamming him back to the mat.

Cable picked Ron up again and tried to attack him from behind only to have Ron's elbow driven into his stomach. When he doubled over, Ron round-house kicked him in the head. Ron moved forward and punched Cable a couple of times in the stomach.

Cable backed off for a second only to have Ron deliver a quick sharp kick to Cable's chin which knocked him straight on his back, he looked knocked out but started stirring almost immediately. Ron decided to climb the cage to get away from Cable, who was back up on his feet.

Cable climbed up after Ron who had his right leg over the top of the cage and managed to pull him back over the cage and started to drive Ron's head into the edge of the cage, opening up Ron further. Bonnie had to look away while Kim shut her eyes tight and try to hold back her tears and dinner.

Ron threw two elbows into Cable's face; he quickly used the opening to turn and face Cable before he tucks his head under his opponent's near arm, reaches across the chest and neck with his right arm and places his other hand against Cable's back.

"What's he doing?" Both Kim and Bonnie only to gasp as Ron kicked off the side of the cage slamming Cable's back into the mat.

That move looked like it took as much out of Ron as it did Cable. Ron crawled towards Cable and managed to put and arm over Cable's chest.

"1… 2…" Cable kicked out just as the referee's hand was coming down for the three.

Ron tried to create some distance, needed a quick breather before he could mount any kind of offence. As he crawled away, he left streaks and drops of blood on the mat. Ron made it to the barrier, used it to bring himself up to his knees. His face was a crimson mess, even parts of his hair was red.

Kim couldn't hold back her tears any longer neither could Bonnie; this was the bloodiest match she'd ever seen Ron in. Kim was openly sobbing now; she'd never seen Ron hurt so badly before. She had no idea how much more punishment she can watch her best friend take before she either interfered or ran from the arena.

Cable crawled up behind Ron and reached to grab his hair and pulled him into a combination sleeper-hold and body scissors. Ron struggled for a moment before he went limp. The referee held Ron's arm up and let it go, it fell back to the canvas, one. The referee repeated the process and again Ron's arm fell back to the mat, two.

"Oh thank god." Kim sighed in relief the match was almost over.

Ron's hand fell back towards the mat but shot back up, the ref signaled that the match was not over.

"Oh god… RON PLEASE JUST GIVE UP ALREADY!"

Before Kim even realized what she said, she felt a sharp stinging pain in her cheek. She turned with a stunned look on her face to see a furious and tearing Bonnie with her hand still in air after her slap.

"How dare you ask him to just give up?!"

"I… I…"

"He's doing his damn best right now! Win. Lose. It doesn't matter. He won't quit. Would you?"

Kim just shook her head no.

"Then why do you want him to quit? You said he's your best friend and partner so where's your faith and support?"

Kim feel she was being slapped again, as much as she'd hate to admit it but Bonnie was right, even on missions Ron could be seriously hurt or even… she didn't want to think about it. It was something she never really took time to think about it but now faced with a bloody Ron, she couldn't help but think was it ever a good idea to bring Ron along.

Kim shook her head, no it was the right thing, Ron always had her back and she could count on him in a clutch. She sometimes even wonders if she'd be able to do her whole save the World thing for so long without Ron.

"You're right Bonnie. You're right. Ron is my best friend and my partner." Kim stood up and started to cheer Ron on. Bonnie just smiled.

Cable released the sleeper and made his way towards the barrier and started to climb the cage. He was almost three quarters of the way up when somehow Ron managed climb up and catch up with Cable and started trading punches with him.

"COME ON RON YOU CAN BEAT HIM!!!" Both Kim and Bonnie started to cheer Ron on as he built momentum.

Cable lost his footing and fell slightly before he caught his foot in a lower step. Cable was now at Ron's chest level and Ron capitalized on that fact by grabbing Cable's head under his arm and pushed off the cage into a DDT, driving Cable's head into the mat.

The crowd was stunned silent for a moment before they started cheering again. Ron managed to roll Cable over and went for the pin cover.

"1… 2… 3!" The referee counted and called for the bell, ending the match.

"HERE IS YOUR WINNER AND STILL ULTIMATE FIGHTING WORLD CHAMPION… RON UUUNSTOPPABLE!"

---- UFC Arena, Backstage ----

Kim and Bonnie headed backstage and were about to be stopped by a guard before showing their all access passes and ran to the sick bay where they saw a flurry of activity and noticed Ron on a garnry.

"We have to get him to the Hospital." A paramedic yelled as they wheeled Ron in to the back of an ambulance followed closely by Cable.

In a panic, Kim and Bonnie ran out of the arena.

---- Middleton Hospital ----

Dr. Anne Possible was making her rounds when a nurse rushes up to her.

"Dr. Possible we have an emergency case arriving any minute from the Middleton sports arena."

"I didn't know there was a sporting event tonight."

"The UFC was there tonight."

Dr. Possible groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose, "I forgot it was Wednesday night. They should really ban that poor excuse of a sport but at least they have their own doctors and we don't see as many cases as before."

The nurse just nodded as the paramedics came through the door reading off the patient's vitals but Dr. Possible did not hear everything as she recognized the patient.

"Oh My Goodness! Ron! What happened to him?"

"He took a hell of a beating in his UFC match."

Anne looked shock, Ron in the UFC that can't be right, this is Ronald Stoppable, she'd known him and his parents for years surely they'd never let him join the UFC even if there was a chance he wanted to join, wouldn't they?

"Damn. That was a hell of a match. Can you believe the beating he took and still managed to win?"

Anne just looked at the paramedic in disbelief, not only was he talking so causally about Ron but he also claimed that Ron won but she pushed that to the back of her mind right now.

---- - ----

Mrs. Possible came out of the ward, after a few minutes. Thankfully, Ron's injuries only looked serious especially the gash on his forehead. Hopefully that won't leave a scar. She looked towards the corridor and noticed another redhead running towards her.

"Kim… Bonnie?" Mrs. Possible wondered for a moment if this was a cruel joke or if she was dreaming cause the last she remembered her daughter and Bonnie weren't exactly on very friendly terms.

"How is he?" Kim asked.

"He's sleeping right now. We closed up all his cuts, took about twenty stitches. He's also got a slight concussion and I can't even begin to count the bruises."

Kim and Bonnie sighed in relief.

"By any chance was that other large guy with the concussion Ron's opponent?"

"Ya, that was Cable. Ron and he went at it in the first ever steel cage match for Ron's World title…"

"Wait a minute." Kim's mom started to feel a headache coming on and decided to take a seat, "Can you two please take it from the beginning?"

Kim started to tell her mom everything she'd learn over the last couple of weeks with Bonnie filling in here and there.

"That's a lot to take in."

"I know."

"Anyway Ron should be out of the hospital in a day or two but I think he'll be out of action for at least a week."

---- Possible Residence ----

Surprising everyone, Ron was out of the hospital the following day and was up and about in his usual cheery self in a day though he still looked worst for wear, he healed up incredibly fast and the stitches came off yesterday with hardly any scarring.

Kim was having breakfast with her family and a noticeable addition of a tanned brunette joining them when they heard the door open and Ron called out, "Hola Possible clan… and Bon-Bon?"

"Morning Ron."

"Morning Ron-Ron." Jim and Tim choked on their juice at the nickname and tried to suppress their laughter.

"Morning Ron. Pancakes? I made them from scratch." Anne offered.

"Yum. Pancakes." Rufus popped out of Ron pocket.

"Don't mind if I do, Mrs. Dr.P." Get the offered plate and stacked on a couple more pancakes and poured half the bottle of syrup on it.

"So we good for Bueno Nacho tonight?"

"Sure."

"Got nothing else on."

---- Drakken's hideout ----

Drakken stood in the middle of his control centre; around him henchmen sat at different consoles doing last minute checks as a map of the world appear on the main screen with groups of flashing dot on the oceans.

"It's time. Activate the first wave, launch the second and bring me Kim Possible. Bwahahaha!"

The henchmen started powering up the systems, while a whole host of gates started to open and land transport craft rolled towards Middleton.

Drakken watched with glee as a bar next to a diagram of a giant battle robot with the named Diablo under it started to fill up and the words 'Activated' flashed across the screen when it was full.

"Bwahahaha! The world will soon bow to the power that is Dr. Drakken!"

---- Bueno Nacho ----

Kim and Bonnie sat opposite Ron watching in slight disgust and amusement at Rufus timing how fast Ron was ingesting his food.

"Honestly, I don't know where he puts it even after knowing him since pre-k."

"Damn. I'd like to know how he keeps the weight off. I'd bottle it, sell it and retire."

Their conversation was interrupted by the Kimmunicator. "What's the snitch Wade?"

"Kim! Giant robots are attacking Middleton!"

"Wha…" They were interrupted by a Diablo smashing part of the door and dove out of the way as another swung its arm through the window next to them.

The trio jumped out of the way, "Ahh man. I was about to beat my record too."

"Head in the game Ron."

"Right KP." Ron jumped out of the way of a plasma blast and rolled out the window when a scream from behind him caught his attention. "BONNIE!"

Ron turned around and noticed Bonnie leap out of the way of a Diablo heading for Kim but tripped and fell. Kim tried to get to her but was hit by a swing from the Diablo which sent her flying into Bonnie and into the back of a waiting mini-van.

"KIM! BONNIE!" Ron rushed for the van as it drove away but in his haste did not pay attention to the Diablos around him and was sent through a window back into Bueno Nacho.

"Kim… Bonnie…" Ron tried to reach out to them but darkness overcame him.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4 Drakken Strikes

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible (if I did there would be a season 5 by now) or the UFC.

A/N:  
Thanks to everyone's support and reviews. This is the second last chapter for this story and unfortunately this is a short and rather boring chapter. The good news is that the last chapter is almost done but I'm stuck on a few parts. Hopefully, I'll get it done in the next 2 weeks. Keep your figures crossed.

Thanks.

---- - ----

Ron opened his eyes and grabbed his head in pain.

"You ok there Ronald?"

Ron opened his eyes and noticed the worried faces of the Possibles, Rufus and Wade.

"Oooh… Where am I? What happened?"

"Easy there Ron." Mrs. Possible held him down, "You took a pretty hard hit to the head earlier. Middleton's being attacked."

"Attacked by what?"

"By Diablo bots from the local Warehouse district."

Ron's eyes widen as he was assaulted by images that took place earlier. "KIM! BONNIE!"

Ron sprung up but grabbed his head and back in pain.

"Whoa. Easy there Ronald." Mr. Possible supported Ron.

"Ooooh… Where are my parents?" Ron groaned.

"They're safe Ron. We called them before we brought you here." Mrs. Possible explained, "Those Diablos have only attacked a few housing areas but seem to be focused on taking over major infrastructure and high value targets."

"Like the Space Centre" Mr. Possible interjected.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asked Wade.

"My place was one of those housing areas hit. Fortunately, I was able to call Kim's folks before I had to leave."

"Sorry to hear that man."

"It's ok. My mom's at my aunt's place."

"Ron, Dr. Drakken's made his move." Wade brought up his laptop and showed live images of armies of robots of different kinds invading different cities of the World. "Tokyo, Washington, Egypt, Beijing and there are more transport crafts heading towards more cities."

Ron just stared at the monitor; he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Ron, what are we going to do without Kim?"

"I'll tell you what we're going to do." Wade looked up to Ron, he'd never heard Ron speak in such a hard and determined voice before, "We're going to save Kim and Bonnie and stop Drakken."

Wade gave Ron a shock look, "But… But how?"

"First I need some gadgets to help deal with Drakken's toys."

"Alright. I managed to get some tools and equipment from my place before I bailed." Wade removed various bits of equipment and tools from his bag. "But I need a large belt of some kind that I can attach some gear to and I think I can get some tools from the twins."

"Will this do?" Ron took his title belt out of his bag and handed it to Wade.

Wade took a look at the belt, "Whoa… a UFC World Championship belt." Wade ran his hand over the engravings and down towards the nameplate at the below, "Damn this looks real. Ron… Un… stoppable." Wade looked up wide eyed, "You're Ron Unstoppable?"

"Ya. Joined the UFC last year."

"Oh my god! You are my idol! Oh my god! My mom never lets me watch. Super genius or not you're still too young to watch that dreadful show. So I had to read about all your matches but they never had your picture but man you are the coolest." Wade was starting to hyperventilate.

"Whoa easy there big guy. Breathe. Breathe."

Wade took a few deep breaths, "Ok. Ok. I'm good but before we carry on can I ask a favor?"

Ron smiled, "Sure dude. What is it?"

"Can I get an autograph?"

Ron laughed, "Sure thing dude. Sure thing."

---- Drakken's Lair ----

Kim woke up with a splitting headache wondering where she was till she remembered what happened and looked around and noticed that she was in a cell and near the door was an unconscious Bonnie.

"Bonnie. Bonnie." Kim kneed down next to her and lightly slapped her face to wake her up.

Bonnie groaned and opened her eyes. "Kim?"

"Ya it's me."

Kim helped Bonnie to her feet and was about to ask her how she was when she was interrupted.

"Ah Kim Possible and… Who the heck are you?" Drakken entered the room and looked at Bonnie confused.

"I'm Bonnie Rockwaller and you must be the blue-skinned momma's boy that Kim and Ron have to deal with all the time."

"I AM NOT A… Excuse me for a moment." Drakken's rant was interrupted when his cellphone rang. He answered it and quickly held the phone away from his ear when the voice of his mother rang out, "Ah mother what a surprise… No no I'm fine… No I'm sure those nasty robots won't come anywhere near you… Yes mother I'll watch what I eat… Love you too. Kiss kiss."

Drakken kept his phone and was about to speak when he noticed the strained look on his henchmen's face soon followed by the outright laughter of Kim and Bonnie.

"WHAT!?"

"Nothing… momma's boy." Bonnie laughed so hard tears were coming out of her eyes.

"Laugh all you want but I've won. As we speak my forces are spreading across the world and there is nothing you can do about it."

"Ron will stop you!"

"Who? The buffoon? Don't make me laugh, what can the sidekick do when the great Kim Possible couldn't?"

"Don't underestimate Ron; he'll kick your butt!"

"Like I said it's useless with you in my grasp, no one will be able to stop my forces and by sunrise tomorrow, the world will be mine and to think I did not even have to use ERIC. Bwhahaha!" Drakken left the room and the two fuming girls alone.

---- Possible Residence ----

Ron and Wade worked though the night trying to put together as many weapons and gadgets as they could think of and as much as Ron could carry without him being weighed down too much.

"Ron I've managed to find out where Drakken's lair is. It seems he's using a high powered radio tower to control all the bots around the World. Take that out and you might be able to shut down Drakken's entire operation."

"Ok. So what kind of tools we got?"

"Ok first we got this." Wade handed Ron a round disc with five holds in the center. "This is the Energy Razor Disc; after it's thrown it will be surrounded by an energy blade that will cut through almost anything. It only has a range of sixty feet before it will turn around and head back towards its holder."

"Badical." Ron examined the disc.

"This is the Shield Generator." Wade handed Ron a silver forearm length glove.

"Err… Dude. How is this supposed to protect me?"

"This was actually part of a Battle Suit I was making for Kim but I wasn't able to finish before Drakken attacked. This part of the suit has a shield generator which will create a medium sized energy shield that will block most weapons but it won't last forever."

"Cool." Ron slipped the glove on his left arm. "Oooh… Comfy."

"This is the Monomolecular Blade Knife." Wade pulled the wicked looking nine inch long gun-metal colored blade by the handle, "Laser sharpened down to the last molecule, the blade will cut through almost anything and it's as tough as diamond."

"Wicked but why do you have this? There's almost no way Kim would ever use something like this."

"Well I was thinking that there might be a need for something more lethal in the closet just in case."

"Good thing you did. What's this?" Ron pointed to a short high tech looking sawed off shotgun without the pump action loader.

"This little beauty is the Multipurpose Plasma Rifle." Wade fired a bright blue bolt of energy towards a target, completely destroying it. "That was its main setting and it fires a bolt of blue plasma like Shego's but it doesn't have her rate of fire. You can fire about twenty shots before it needs to recharge for about two and a half minutes or you can change out the energy cell."

"Neat. What are the other settings?"

"The others are an Electro Magnetic Pulse Burst which will shut almost any kind of electronic device down, Stun for humans and other biological beings, two Tracer arrows and a Grapple attachment and there is a self-destruct setting with a thirty second delay."

"Sweet."

"This is your Utility Belt." Wade picked up Ron's title belt or what was left of it. All the medallions had been removed and the center cut to give it a uniformed width and one of the side medallions was now used as a center buckle and had additional compartments added to it. "This contains a basic first aid kit, smoke pellets, back-up grappling hook, explosives, and spare energy cells. These." Wade pulled out three metal cylinders, "Contain a combination of adrenaline and painkillers which Mrs. Possible made. Just pull the plunger to prime."

"And don't use more than one under thirty minutes, it might kill you." Mrs. Possible warned worried and wondering if she was doing the right thing by giving Ron such a powerful drug.

Ron sure hope he would not need to use those.

"I've hidden six shurikens along the length of the belt and under the buckle there's an electro-magnet and distress signal built into it."

"This is the Rufus Cam." Wade held up a small camera with a strap, "It'll show you real-time everything that Rufus sees and you can watch it using your Kimmunicator."

"Good. It looks like all the gear is set. What can you tell me about Darkken's toys?"

Wade connected a laptop to the Possibles' TV and rapidly taped in a few commands and three small diagrams appeared on the screen and the one on the extreme left enlarged and moved to the center of the screen.

"These as you know are Synthodrones but their combat abilities and weapons are better than even those you and Kim faced last time but other than that and their new weapons which include a laser rifle and shock-stick, they're pretty much the same so you shouldn't have too much trouble taking a couple of them down."

The Synthodrone diagram was replaced by the center diagram.

"These are the Destructo bots, there have been majorly up-graded since the last time you saw them. They seem to be the heavy infantry of Drakken's forces. The armor these guys have is unbelievably tough, the plasma blast from your rifle SHOULD take them down but I think it's best that you use the EMP on them. We've seen these guys take a grenade and it hardly slowed one down. Only a direct hit from a tank or a shoulder mounted rocket was able to destroy one."

The screen again changed to a machine that Ron got up-close and personal with just a few hours earlier.

"These are the Diablos, you met some of these earlier. They're most likely the tanks of Drakken's forces, large, heavily armed and hard to take down. Though their armor is not as tough as the Destructos', there are built using the latest in top secret cybertonic technology."

"The Diablos are made of a new cybertonic material codenamed, Hephaestus, he must have gotten the information from me somehow… anyway the easiest way to describe Hephaestus is that it is a kind of living metal which can repair, modify itself, it can even grow but it needs either a command signal or input." Mr. Possible explained.

"Except for an initial command signal I picked up earlier, there have only been some small low-powered transmissions targeted at Middleton so we think there is some kind of receiver and/or CPU, most likely in the head which control the individual Diablos. They have a wide array of weapons from long range to melee but because of their size, they're not really suited for urban combat unless you want to level everything."

"Drakken used them as an initial strike to weaken the local forces." Jim started.

"Before the rest of his forces moved in to mop up." Tim finished.

"We've tracked Drakken's base to this location in the Colorado mountain range. The best way to get up there undetected is an air drop."

"How do I get there from the air?"

"There is a new experimental jet which you can use; it's fairly easy to fly so if you can get to it, you should be able to use it to fly to Drew's base." Mr. Possible offered.

"Ok. Now the problem is getting to the Space Centre."

"I think we have a solution to that." Mr. Possible and the twins led everyone to the garage and turned on the lights revealing a Harley Davidson V-rod. "Ronald, your dad and I bought this for you seeing how your old scooter won't hold out much longer. It was his way of saying how proud he was of you and how grateful I am of you protecting Kimmie."

Ron walked up and slowly ran his hand over the shiny black and chrome body of the bike, hardly believing that this work of art was now his.

"We've even added…" Started Tim.

"Our rocket boosters to it." Ended Jim.

Ron nodded and loaded his gear before heading back into the garage and got on his new bike.

"Good luck Ron. Bring Kimmie home." Mrs. Possible gave Ron a hug before he rode off.

---- Drakken's Hideout, Command Center ----

"Shego. Report."

"So far so good Dr.D, we're managed to capture most of our primary targets but some of the local National Guards are putting up a fair bit of resistance, so are some of the Middle East states."

"Hmm. Will it delay the schedule?"

Shego flipped through a couple of pages on a clipboard, "No, it looks like everything will still be on schedule unless something major happens."

"Good. Send out the signal for the next wave to commence their attack."

---- Middleton ----

Ron rode his bike towards the Space Centre; he needed to get rid of the bots around that area to be able to get his ride. The space centre came into view with two Diablos guarding the entrance.

Ron drew his rifle and fired two shots to the heads of the Diablos as they powered their weapons. The plasma bursts destroyed the heads and half the torsos; they were blown apart enough that they wouldn't be able to self-repair much anytime soon.

Ron rode through the gates and saw Synthodrones running out the main building and ten Destructo bots walk out of a hanger, lasers blazing. Ron switched his rifle to EM pulse and shut them down.

A Diablo appeared from around the main building and walked up behind the group of Synthodrones, blasters at the ready. Three blasts from his rifle settled that group except for a few which met their end from Ron's knife.

Ron entered the hangar and saw only a single, fixed wing aircraft. It was a small transport, larger than most commercial private jets but was built like a fighter and had a rear cargo-bay door. Ron ran his hand across the name of the plane, 'Falcon', admiring the workmanship before remembering that he was in a rush and quickly ran into the cockpit.

---- Drakken's Lair, Holding Cell ----

Kim and Bonnie sat in their cell; they needed an opportunity to escape.

"How do you do this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean how can you be so calm and take the pressure? The whole world is counting on you to save it."

"I'm not alone." Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "Since day one I've never been alone, no matter what the papers and reporters say, I'm not a one girl show, I have Wade and most importantly I have Ron backing me up."

"Kim."

"Hmm?"

"Do you think Ron will come for us?" Bonnie sounded worried.

"I'm sure he will Bonnie, I just hope he gets here in one piece and busts us out then we can stop Drakken from taking over the world."

"Where was that faith when he was in his last match?" Bonnie smirked.

"Cut me some slack, ok Bonnie?" Kim blushed just a little.

---- Colorado Mountain Range ----

Ron was in the passenger section of the Falcon since it was fairly new and experimental, it wasn't built for comfort just a few consoles around to record performance and handling data, he was checking his gear again trying to kill time instead of worrying about what he was about to do. After taking off, he contacted Wade and followed his instructions on how to set in the coordinates and the auto-pilot.

Ron answered his Kimmunicator, "Ron, you're about five minutes away from Drakken's hideout. We'll program the Falcon to hover above the ground and you can repel to the ground."

"What kind of defenses am I up against?"

"That's the good news, it seems Drakken either forgot or did not care about an air assault and the other security systems are standard villain tech."

"And the bad news…"

"The place is crawling with Synthos, Bots and Diablos. And I mean a lot… Ron I think we should reconsider this plan."

"No." Ron's voice held no room for argument. "We wait any longer and the world could be Drakken's by tomorrow. I'm going in."

"Ron… I… I… Be careful. Ok?"

"Hey it's me we're talking about… I'm Unstoppable remember?"

Wade gave a small smile and nodded before instructing Ron on what to do next, he did as he was instructed and the Falcon hovered for a moment before it started to descend. When it got low enough, the rear cargo door opened.

"You ready buddy?"

Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket and gave him a thumbs up, "Ah huh."

Ron repelled to the ground and the Falcon flew off when he was clear. He moved towards the main entrance of the base and plugged his Kimmunicator into the keypad and waited for a few seconds for it to hack the code and open the gate. Ron entered the dimly lit corridor and made it a few meters before the gate slammed shut and the lights came on.

"Well well well. What do we have here?" Drakken's voice boomed over the P.A. as Ron was surrounded by a dozen Synthodrones. "Why if it isn't the sidekick. Come to save the heroin have we?"

Ron cursed under his breath, guess they spotted him coming in. "Where are Kim and Bonnie?!"

"Oh please. Do you ready expect me to be afraid of the buffoon? You are no threat. GET HIM!"

"Let's dance."

TBC

Just a quick note: Ron's knife is inspired by another fic (I think it was a Harry Potter/Doom crossover, can't remember the title or the auther) and the design by a display knife i saw from (I think they call it) the Apocalypse series. The disc and rifle are for Predators.

Just alittle perview for the final chapter, Ron's MMP will be making an appearance and he will be in for the fight of his life. Stay tuned to see if he survives.


	5. Chapter 5 The Ultimate Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or UFC.

A/N:  
Here it is the overdue final chapter of The Ultimate Fighter. Yes! My first completed fic. Shortest but complete none the less.

Eric makes 'his' appearence.

---- - ----

"Let's dance."

Six Synthodrones charged Ron who lap over two of them and brought his elbow down on the back of the head of the third before tipping the fourth, quickly got up grabbed another by the collar and fell on his back throwing the drone over him and lap back to his feet with the last drone in front of him. Ron gave the Synthodrone two quick right jabs before hitting it with a left in the gut, he finished it off with an uppercut with so much force that it took its head off.

A Diablo rose from a trapdoor behind Ron and approached him. Ron saw it in a reflection in front of him; he grabbed the Razor Disc from his right thigh by its finger-holds and threw it towards the bots. A blue light surrounded the disc as it sliced the head of the Diablo off.

Ron took off down the corridor taking out a few more Synthodrones as he went.

---- - ----

"Damn it! How is that buffoon getting through our defenses?" Dr. Drakken asked, slamming his fists on the console.

"Well who cares? The sidekick's surprisingly good." She watched the monitor, "Hmmm… I wonder." She headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Well duh. To stop the sidekick what else?"

"Oh."

---- - ----

Ron slid the throat of the Synthodrone he was holding onto before stabbing the one trying to get behind him.

"Well well well. Looks like the lapdog's got some teeth and balls after all."

Ron sheathed his knife and turned around to face Shego, "Where are Kim and Bonnie?"

Shego ignored his question and looked at his belt, "Nice imitation of the UFC belt buckle. What? Did you think that if you worn a fake title belt, it'll make you a better fighter?"

"What makes you think it's a fake?"

Shego snorted, "Ya right. Sure you got some moves but that's nothing. Tell you what Stoppabl, beat me and I'll tell you where your precious princesses are." She smirked; no way Ron would fight her.

In a blink of an eye, Ron charged and attacked with a flying round-house kick which a shocked Shego barely stopped. He countered with reverse elbow strike to Shego's head which she avoided by ducking and rolling out of the way.

"Damn. He's quick and strong too." She thought. She ignited her plasma and attacked.

Shego charged, taking a swing at him. Ron ducked, kicking the back of her knee, bringing her down to her knees. He punched her twice in the stomach and delivered an upper-cut to her chin.

"AH! Damn it!" Shego was pissed and charged Ron.

They locked up for a moment before Shego kicked away, ignited her plasma again and slashed Ron's shirt just below his chest, drawing blood but Ron managed to deliver an elbow strike to Shego's left eye cutting and bruising it.

"Damn sidekick, you're pretty good. Maybe even better than Kimmie. But this is where I put a stop on things."

"I am Unstoppable."

Shego's eyes widened at those words, "It can't be… but the belt, his fighting capabilities and his name…"

She'd never admit it but she was a fan of the UFC but since Drakken was too cheap to pay for the channel, she had to settle for reading the forum pages and other websites about matches and their results and one of her favorite Fighters was called Ron Unstoppable but it never really occurred to her till now that she could be fighting the World Champ.

Shego shook her head to clear her thoughts, no point thinking about it now. Shego jumped up against a wall and tried an aerial attack. Ron countered by spearing her midair and slammed her back on to the ground hard.

Ron backed up thinking that that was the end of the fight, big mistake. Shego threw a plasma bolt which clipped Ron's shoulder. She tried to take his head off but he dodged it. He managed to get behind Shego and trap her in a rear naked chokehold and locked her left arm behind her back.

Shego tried to get out of it by igniting her plasma and clawed at Ron's arm and chest but he just applied more pressure. Shego passed out after a minute of constant pressure. He dropped an unconscious Shego to the floor and fell to his knee nursing his wounds.

Ron got up and decided to continue his search for Bonnie and Kim but he didn't notice that Shego had regained consciousness and sent a powerful plasma blast to his back before she passed out again.

"AHHHHHHH!!!" Ron dropped to his knees and gripped the wall for support. The pain was intense, worst than anything he's ever experience. He pulled out one of his stimulant and primed it before stabbing it into his thigh.

He felt slightly better and got up to carry on his search, walking through a door into what looked like a warehouse, only to come face-to-face with five Synthodrones and three Destructo bots. Ron drew his plasma rifle and fired a burst of plasma at the group, all but one of the Synthodrones and the slower Destructo bots were destroyed.

Ron activated his shield and blocked the bursts of energy fired at him. Ron fired another shot destroying another Synthodrone hiding behind some crates. Ron rolled out of the way as his shield failed, dropping his rifle.

Ron drew two shurikens and threw them between the eyes of the drones. He quickly recovered his rifle and fired a blast that destroyed the last Synthodrone.

"Keep shooting sidekick." Ron turned to see Drakken's face appear on a large TV screen above him. The door which he walked through sealed shut. "We've got plenty more." Drakken snapped his fingers and more Destructo bots and Synthodrones appeared.

"Shit."

Ron battled the bots as best as he could, destroying many of his adversaries but he couldn't dodge all the blasts, explosions and shrapnel. But in the end, the sheer overwhelming number of enemies won out against an already beaten and bloodied Ron.

Ron dropped his exhausted and smoking rifle on the ground. He fell to his knees and pulled out a piece of metal which was stuck in his side.

"Give it up buffoon." Drakken taunted, "There's no way you can win, not even Kim Possible can stop me. What makes you think you can? Bwhahahaha…"

"Because I am UNSTOPPABLE!"

Ron drew his knife in his left hand and his disc in his right, by holding down a trigger on the middle finger hold he is able to activate the energy blade without having to throw it, and spun around three hundred and sixty degrees slicing the bots surrounding him.

"STOP HIM!"

Ron kept hacking and dodging but eventually a Synthodrone managed to get pass Ron's defenses and stun him with a shock stick.

"Kim… Bonnie…"

---- - ----

Kim and Bon just sat around their cell talking but stopped when the doors to their cell slid open and two Synthodrones walked in with a beaten and bloody Ron between the two of them and another two behind them.

"RON!!!" Kim and Bonnie ran towards Ron as they threw him into the cell.

Kim quickly examined Ron; she had never seen Ron hurt so badly before. He was covered in bruises and cuts, most of which had bits of glass and metal in them. And she didn't like the look of that burn on his back. She was sure that was Shego's handy work.

"Please he needs medical attention." Kim begged.

"Ron. Ron. Please open your eyes." Bonnie pleaded then she noticed his injuries. "Oh god. Kim he's badly hurt."

The Synthodrones dropped a basic first aid kit before walking out and closing the cell behind them. The girls set about trying to patch Ron up as best as they could with what little supplies they had since the Synthodrones refused to give them anymore medical supplies. They even had to tear parts of their outfits to use to stop the bleeding.

---- - ----

"Ah Shego. So good of you to join us." Drakken turned to face a bruised, sore and grouchy Shego.

"Can it Dr. D! I'm not in the mood; I just had my ass handed to me by Stoppable."

"Come on Shego. There's no need to worry anymore. In less than an hour, the rest of our forces will invade the already weakened cities of the World. Nothing can stop us now!"

"Well I have to admit Dr. D; it looks like you might actually win."

"Was there ever any doubt?" Dr. Drakken said pompously. "That was a rhetorical question!" He cut Shego off as she was about to answer.

---- - ----

"Kim. Kim! I think he's waking up."

"Ron. How you feeling?"

"Ooh… Did I eat a bad nacho?"

The girls couldn't help but giggle as they helped him sit up, only Ron could think of food in the shape he was in.

"No, you were brought in here pretty beat up. Ron what were you thinking?"

"Guess I wasn't KP." He gave her a goofy grin.

"Don't scare us like that." Bonnie hugged him from behind, not noticing his deep intake of air.

"Not that I don't like being hugged but do you mind Bon-Bon? My back kinda hurts."

"I'm sorry Ron."

"We need to think of a way to get out of here."

"No problem KP. All we got to do is wait for my man, Rufus."

Right at that moment, Rufus dropped from the vent above the drones and before the one he landed on could react, he bit it on the shoulder causing the syntho-goo to gush out, deflating it. The last drone tried to grab him but Rufus jumped onto its arm and bit down.

"Uuh… Yuck." Rufus spat trying to get the taste out of his mouth.

"Rufus!'

Rufus climbed onto the table and hit a key on the computer which unlocked the gate. They group made their way into another room which was unguarded and found all of Ron's gear but just as Ron reached for his belt, a henchman walked into the room.

"HOW THE HELL DID...OFT!" He was interrupted by a shot to the gut and being thrown over the shoulder of his attacker.

"Whoa… Bon-Bon where'd you learn that?"

"I took some self-defense classes before." Bonnie looked sheepishly but frowned when she noticed the grimaces on Ron's as he reached for his belt and opened a specific compartment.

"Ron what's that?"

"Something your mom's been working on." He primed the syringe but it was snatched out of his hand by Kim.

"Is this her combination adrenaline and painkillers stimulant?" Kim sounded shock.

"Ya." He tried to take the syringe back but Kim kept it out of reach.

"Ron you can't use this, it's too dangerous."

"What's wrong with it Kim?" Bonnie asked.

"This could affect his heart and kill him."

"Ron you can't take that."

Kim noticed that there were three holders but only two syringes were accounted for. "Ron did you already take one?"

"Ya, right after Shego got me in the back. It's been more than thirty minutes."

"But Ron…"

"No buts you two. We have a mission to accomplish and I need that. I won't be able to make it otherwise."

Kim looked at the syringe then at all of Ron's injuries, Ron was hurt very badly and under any other circumstances, Ron would be out of this mission or even on the way to the hospital but they needed him in the game and he had to be in serious pain.

Kim looked to Bonnie for support, it seemed Bonnie reached the same conclusion too and nodded before pulling up one of Ron's tore shelves. Kim plunged the syringe into Ron's arm and pushed the plunger.

After a moment, Bonnie and Kim helped Ron to his feet. He worn back his belt, shield generator and disc before offering Bonnie and Kim his knife and rifle but they didn't feel comfortable with those.

"You sure Bonnie? I know Kim can handle herself hand-to-hand but I worry about you."

"It's ok Ron-Ron." Bonnie tried to lighten the mood, "I may not be as good as Kim or you but I can hold my own in a fair fight."

"But what about…"

"I was careless that time."

"Still…"

"Ron-Ron, we'll be fine." Bonnie hugged him followed by Kim.

"Stay safe you two."

---- - ----

Kim and Bonnie ran as fast as they could down a corridor, Kim checked the Kimmunicator every few seconds and changed directions accordingly.

"You sure this is the right way?" Bonnie asked.

"Ya. Rufus did a pretty good job of mapping the place while we were in the cell. Turn left, it's clear."

Turning down another corridor, they spotted the door to the command center guarded by two Synthodrones. Kim did a forward hand-spring and kicked a drone in the head causing it to hit the back of its head on the wall. Bonnie ducked under a punch from the other drone and kicked out the back of its knee.

Kim pulled out a nail-file and stabbed the drone before tossing it to Bonnie. Bonnie kicked the drone again, spun around, caught the file and stabbed the drone. With both Synthodrones taken care off, Kim plugged the Kimmunicator to the keypad. When it got the door open, she unplugged it and tossed it to Bonnie.

"I'll handle Shego and as many of the henchmen as I can, you get to the command console."

"Got it."

Shego jumped in front of Kim and lit up, "Hey Kimmie. Where's your boyfriend?"

"Ron's not my boyfriend!"

"Then he must be the brunette's." Shego smirked.

"RON ISN'T ANYONE'S BOYFRIEND!!!" Kim yelled and tried to knock Shego off her feet.

"Temper. Temper Kimmie." Shego teased as she jumped out of Kim's way.

"You've been practicing?" Shego asked as she was barely able to dodge another attack from Kim.

"I'm just reaching my peak while you might be getting a little too old for this." Kim grinned as she saw her comment hit pay dirt.

"You take that back," Shego growled as she shot a plasma bolt at Kim, "I'm not that much older than you are."

Kim easily dodged the plasma bolt, "And yet it gets you so frustrated…"

Shego growled and threw more plasma bolts at Kim who dodged all of them and tried to hit Shego with a roundhouse kick to the head.

"Temper. Temper Shego." Kim smirked as she closed the distance between her and Shego.

Shego sent a kick to Kim's face but she grabbed her foot pushing it up, causing Shego to back flip as Kim dodged a right hook from a henchman but took a knee to the head from Shego. Kim stumbled back as Shego tried to follow up a leg sweep but Kim jumped over it and gave a kick to Shego's head, hitting her. Shego saw something behind Kim, smirked and jumped over Kim, who turned around and saw Bonnie being held captive by a pair of henchmen.

"I'm sorry Kim."

"Give up Kimmie." Shego brought her claws closer to Bonnie's face. Kim had no choice but to give up. "Good Girl."

---- - ----

Ron ran down a flight of stair and at the end of a short corridor was a single door. Ron ran forward and kicked the door in.

"DRAKKEN!"

"Well if it isn't the sidekick… What's your name again?"

"Tell you what, if you give up now, I won't tattoo it all over your face.

"Meet my personal guard." Drakken snapped his fingers and a red light glowed behind him in the shadows.

A seven feet tall humanoid blue and black armored figure walked up behind Drakken. It had four legs and a single glowing red eye in a half-sphere head that had a track allowing the eye to move and look behind it without having to turn its head. Its arms looked the same as a Diablo's but had three claws instead of two. "Synthodroid 3742."

"Bring it on."

---- - ----

The henchmen tied Kim's and Bonnie's hands behind their backs and threw them on the floor. Shego walked up to them and smirked at them as they sat up.

"Call Drakken, tell him we have Kimmie and her little friend." The henchman nodded and picked up a phone.

---- - ----

Ron flew through the door, hitting the stairs, he coughed up blood and started to crawl up the stairs while the Synthodroid crashed right through the door-frame and walked into the corridor.

"Ahh… Shit…" He pulled out the last of his stimulant, "Shit… it's been less than fifteen minutes but…" Ron primed it and stabbed it in his thigh.

Just as he was feeling the effects of the drug, the Synthodroid extended it arm, grabbed Ron's left ankle and started to pull Ron back. Ron switched his rifle to EMP and fired a shoot at the droid, for a second it looked like it worked before Ron was suddenly snapped towards the droid and thrown to the side through a glass barrier. Fortunately, the level down the one Ron was thrown off of stretched further out than the upper level.

Ron groaned and rolled over grabbing his knee. Ron looked up and saw the Synthodroid bring up a six-rocket rocket pod.

"Oh shit." Ron got up and ran with a limp as the droid fired all its rockets.

Ron avoided all the rockets, grabbed his disc and threw it at the droid completely destroying its rocket pod. Unfortunately, the explosion knocked the disc off course and it wasn't able to return directly to Ron.

"Fuck!" Ron ran towards a stairwell and headed for the roof. As he got out of the door, he turned and faced the expecting Synthodroid to crash through the stairwell but instead it came through the floor right behind Ron who dodged the arm that was aimed at his head.

---- - ----

Drakken entered the Command Center and asked for a status report before he turned to Kim and Bonnie with an evil smile on his face. "Ah. Kim Possible and… Sorry but who are you again?"

"Bonnie. Bonnie Rockwaller."

"Well whatever. As I was saying, how the mighty have fallen. I have not only captured you twice but the only one left to save you, is that pathetic buffoon of a sidekick of yours! Bwhahaha…."

"Ron saved us once, he'll do it again." Bonnie spat.

"Don't underestimate Ron."

"Your sidekick is rather busy at the moment." Drakken turned on the main monitor to show Ron on the roof, ducking out of the way of a punch aimed for his head by the Synthodroid. "The buffoon is no match for my Synthodroid."

"RON!"

---- - ----

Ron drew his knife and blocked the buzz-saw but was knocked back by the force, he dove forward under the on-coming buzz-saw and with an up-swing, tried to cut off the droid's arm but only managed to cut it partially before he had to jump out of the way when it started firing lasers from its shoulders/torso.

---- - ----

"Bwhahaha… You see that buffoon is no match for my Synthodroid. Victory is mine!" Drakken gloated.

Kim and Bonnie tried to escape their bindings. They watched helplessly as Ron fought the Synthodroid and seemed to be losing ground.

"Bonnie." Kim whispered, "We need to get out of here. If we can get free, I'll hold off the goons and you shut down Drakken's forces and the Synthodroid."

Bonnie nodded but asked, "But how are we going to get out of here?" She gasped as she saw Ron lose his knife.

"I don't know." She admitted, "We need Rufus." She winced when she saw Ron barely avoiding the Synthodroid's buzz-saw which sliced across his stomach.

---- - ----

Ron ducked and blocked the buzz-saw with his left arm and simultaneously punched the droid's damaged arm which broke and kicked it in the gut to send it stumbling back. Ron charged forward, leaped up and gave a viscous right hook to the head of the recovering droid followed by a reverse elbow.

"Damn I think I broke my hand breaking that thing's arm." Ron thought as he shook his arm, trying to get some feeling back in it

The droid switched its remaining arm to a flamethrower and tried to roast Ron who rolled between the droid's legs and kicked it in the back. The droid started blasting away with its lasers. Ron managed to avoid all the blasts till he tried to jump forward to attack; Ron got hit in the right thigh and his left side.

"AHHH!!!"

Two Diablos landed behind Ron and used their flamethrowers to attack. Ron rolled out of the way and saw his rifle a short distance away. Ron rolled and retrieved his rifle, he used the plasma bursts to destroy the heads and half the torsos of the Diablos and fired another two shots at the droid, destroying its another arm and blew a shallow hole in its stomach which leaked sythno-goo.

Ron tried to change the energy cell for his rifle as quickly as he could with his injuries. The droid's Hephaestus armor regenerated the armor around its stomach while it salvaged the arms of the destroyed Diablos to become fully operational.

---- - ----

"See my Synthodroid is unstoppable."

"Ron will stop you." Bonnie spat.

Kim didn't say anything, she was totally worried about Ron, the Synthodroid had repaired itself till almost one hundred percent but Ron was in very bad shape. She looked around, she needed to get free, she needed to do her part and stop Drakken's plans.

Kim felt something crawl up her leg and onto her bond arms.

"Rufus." Kim thought.

---- - ----

Ron suddenly dropped his rifle and started to breathe hard and grabbed his chest. The consequences of using two doses of the stimulants were catching up with him by causing his heart to beat erratically.

"Ahh! Shit."

---- - ----

Kim saw what was happening and had a pretty good idea what was going on.

"Oh god… Rufus hurry."

"Kim, what's going on? What's wrong with Ron?"

"I think Ron took another shot of the drug. It's affecting his heart." Kim explained worried.

"Oh no."

---- - ----

Ron tried to reach his rifle but grabbed his chest as the Synthodroid approached and stopped right in front of him.

"TAKE THAT YOU BUFFOON!" Drakken's voice boomed over the P.A. system.

Ron started to hyperventilate as the Droid grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up.

"You thought you were all that BUT YOU'RE NOT! BHAHAHA…"

"Shit. I'm screwed…" Ron thought his erratic heart beat and labored breathing clouded his thoughts.

"Hold him off the side of the building!" The Droid walked towards the edge of the building and held Ron over the edge, waiting for the next order.

---- - ----

"Hahaha… Say goodbye to your sidekick Kim Possible."

"NO!" Kim broke free of her weaken restricts and leap towards Drakken and kicked him away from the mike and broke it.

"AHH! Get her you fools!"

Bonnie tripped one of the henchmen as he ran pass her and broke her restrains.

"Thanks Rufus."

Rufus gave her a thumbs up and ran after her towards the master control console, kicking two other henchmen out of the way. A buff henchman stood from his seat at the master console and towered over her but without missing a beat she gave him a swift kick between the legs bring him down.

Rufus ran up behind Bonnie and handed her the Kimmunicator, she quickly plugged the Kimmunicator to the console, "GO WADE!"

"On it!" Wade worked furiously hacking through all the security protocols and sent out the order to stop the attacks.

"NOOOOO!!!!" Drakken watch the screens in angst as one by one his army started to shut down. He quickly thought of his back-up plan but that was quickly flushed down the toilet when Wade up-loaded a virus that shutdown or locked down all of his key operation programs and systems.

"I can't stop the Synthodroid! It's not connected to the system. It's totally autonomous!"

"Is there anything we can do?"

"No! You and Kim will have to help Ron directly or hope he can stop it on his own." Bonnie just grit her teeth and clenched her fists in frustration.

Kim and Shego traded blows until Kim was able hit Shego with a kick that sent her flying across the room but quickly recovered and hit Kim with a flying kick and went on the offensive. Kim dodged most of Shego's attacks before a henchman joined in the fight. Kim was able to hold her own against the double team as she blocked most of Shego and henchman's attacks. Kim went in for a chop to the back of the henchman's neck, knocking him out.

"Looks like it's just you and me again. You sure you can carry on at your age?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD!?"

"Is that a grey hair I see?"

Shego roared and tried to slash Kim but she ducked, ran towards a nearby wall, ran up it and then jumped off and grabbed Shego by the arms and threw her across the room. It looked like Kim had won but had to flip out of the way of several plasma bolts sent her way.

"Nice try, Princess."

Kim kicked Shego in the gut and went on the attack, Shego quickly recovered and attempted to slash at Kim but she quickly dodged and ended the fight with a hard axe-kick to the back of Shego's head knocking her out.

"It's over Drakken."

"YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL THAT! BUT YOU'RE NOT!" He pulled a mike from another console. "DROP HIM!" The Synthodroid dropped Ron off the side off the building.

"NOO!!!" Bonnie screamed as she punched Drakken so hard that he crashed into the motion shorting out the video feed.

---- - ----

Ron plummeted towards the ground but managed to grab onto a flagpole but he was losing his grip. He was about to let go when a faint blue light surrounded him and he started to get his energy back and his heart started to beat normally. He climbed on to the tip off the flagpole and using it as a springboard, jumped back up to face the Synthodroid again.

As he reach the roof, he ducked under the buzz-saw arm of the droid and rolled over to his rifle and fired four shots at it before it powered down showing that its power-cell was flat. The droid fell to its knees, its hip joint being damaged, its right arm blown off and its chest leaked syntho-goo again.

In an inhuman burst of speed and strength, Ron ran forward and with a couple of well placed punches and kicks forced the droid onto its back and started to tear out its 'guts' with his bear hands. He jumped off as the droid fired its lasers again but as he did he threw his explosives which destroyed the lasers. Ron landed next to his rifle and switched out the power-cell and ran towards the droid as it sat up and knocked it back down with a punch.

"Eat this!" Ron set his rifle to self-destruct and shoved it in to the hole in the Synthodroid's chest and jumped back as far as he could, it managed to sit up as the countdown ended but just as the rifle went off it launched a spear towards Ron impaling him in the stomach. Ron fell to his knees as the blue glow around his body and the red glow of the droid's eye disappeared.

"Shit…" Ron pulled the spear out of him as he heard Kim and Bonnie ran towards him. "We did it." He thought with a smile as he fell face first into the floor and rolled on his back, his vision blurred as he saw Kim and Bonnie kneed next him.

"RON!!! COME ON RON! I NEED YOU!!! WHO'S GOING TO WATCH MY BACK SAVING THE WORLD!?!"

"RON!!! WAKE UP!!! PLEASE!!!"

Ron couldn't stay awake anymore, he was just so tired. The last thing he can vaguely remember was a blurred image of Bonnie and Kim looking down at him.

"ROOOOONNN……" He heard his name being called before there was nothing but cold silent darkness.

---- UFC Arena ----

The announcer stepped into the middle of the ring, "Ladies and Gentlemen due to the events that took place over a month ago, the UFC World title has been vacant. But in honor of former Champion and hero Ron Unstoppable, we have been holding a tournament to determine the next World Champion."

The announcer took a breath before continuing, "Tonight's opening bout is the triple threat match originally scheduled for tonight's main event."

There was a lot mumbling. Wondering what the heck was going on, they were suppose to see a triple threat match to see who would become the new UFC World Champion.

"The winner of the triple threat will face this man in the main event tonight for the Ultimate Fighting World Championship title."

"You girls ready?"

"Ya." Answered Bonnie as she walked up dressed in white heel boots, short shorts and sequin blue top with a 'B' on it.

"Give me a minute." Kim walked up in a matching outfit but with a 'K' instead, tying her hair up in a ponytail. "Ok, I'm ready."

"Ok Ladies. Let's go."

Bonnie and Kim walked up next to Ron and followed him as the doors in front of them opened to the blinding lights.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! PLEASE WELCOME BACK THE FORMER UTLIMATE FIGHTING WORLD CHAMPION! RON UUUNSTOPPABLE!"

The End

A/N:  
Ok, hands up how many of you thought for just a tiny moment that I killed Ron? Thanks to everyones' support.

I'm planning a sequel for this a remake of Season 4 with a few original episodes and I'm playing with the idea of making it a Ron/kim/Bon fic but we'll see, got the idea when I was thinking about redoing 'Homecoming Upset'.

Cheers! Thanks again.

Oh and for those of you who missed it 3742 spells ERIC. XD


End file.
